What happens in Vegas doesn't stay in Vegas
by Snoopy.MD
Summary: House e Cia ganham uma viagem para Las Vegas que vai mudar suas vidas.OBS:Se passa depois de Joy, então... sem Rachel, casamento Chameron, etc. Huddy/Chameron/Forteen. Enjoy; TERMINADA! :
1. Chapter 1

New Jersey, Hospital Escola Princeton Plainsboro - Novembro de 2008

Naquela tarde, a Dra Lisa Cuddy estava em sua sala em mais uma discussão com o chefe do departamento de diagnósticos, Dr. Gregory House. Até aí,nada fora do normal;até aí.Logo foram interrompidos por um homem muito distinto e bem vestido.

XX: Com licença.

LC: Pois não?-levantando-se

XX: Muito prazer, eu sou Thomas Anderson, representante do Instituto Nacional de Saúde. -apresentou-se estendendo a mão para comprimentá-la.-Você deve ser a Dra Lisa Cuddy,reitora de medicina do hospital.

GH: Como será que ele adivinhou?-Ironizou-Será que é porque está escrito na porta?

Cuddy o olha repreensivamente.

LC: Sim, sou eu. Em que posso ajudá-lo?-respondeu gentilmente.

TA: Eu gostaria que você convocasse oito médicos que você julga serem os melhores do hospital para uma reunião esta noite, às 20h00min, na sala de conferências do conselho.

LC: Claro, tudo bem. Sobre o que seria essa reunião?

TA: Desculpe, é confidencial. Você só saberá na reunião.

LC: Ok.

Anderson agradeceu e saiu.

GH: Escondam os vicodins!O super agente da saúde vem aí!Mas... Voltando ao nosso assunto...

LC: Minha resposta ainda é não.

House vira-se para sair, mas ao abrir a porta é interrompido por Cuddy.

LC: E. você o você e sua equipe na sala do conselho,às 20:00.

GH:Ok Boss!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sala de conferência do conselho,20h10min

Depois de dez minutos esperando e discutindo qual poderia ser o assunto da reunião,viram o Sr Anderson entrar na sentou-se e dirigiu-se a Cuddy.

TA:Desculpe o ão,vejo que já temos uma resposta.

LC: Sim. Esses são James Wilson, Robert Chase, Allison Cameron, Gregory House, Chris Taub, Lawrence Kutner e Remy Headley.

LK:Seu nome é Remy?-Perguntou surpreso

13:O que você acha?

TA:Pois bem.O motivo dessa reunião é que o INS resolveu premia-los pelo seu excelente trabalho com uma viagem a Las Vegas.Nós disponibilizamos o transporte e a estão de acordo?

CT:Desculpe mas eu não sou casado,não posso ir sem minha mulher.

TA:Bem,precisamos de exatamente oito caso Dra Cuddy?

LC:Ahhh...Mas e o hospital?

TA:Não se alguém amanhã mesmo.

LC:Tá bom.

TA:Se não há mais objeções,nos encontramos no estacionamento do hospital,amanhã,às 07h00min.

Dizendo isso Thomas Anderson saiu,deixando todos para trás,pensando sobre como seria aquela não sabiam que estavam prestes a viver uma semana que mudaria suas vidas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Estacionamento do hospital, 07h00min**_

LK: Vocês não parecem muito empolgados. - estranhou

EF: É só uma viagem. Relaxa.

LK: Só uma viagem?! Só uma viagem?! É Las Vegas! Eu tô esperando desde as 06h30min!

TA: Ora, vejo que já estão todos aqui. – Thomas Anderson vinha chegando pelo estacionamento.

EF: Vamos para o aeroporto, agora?

TA: Aeroporto?

EF: É, nós não vamos de avião?

TA: Na verdade não. Vocês vão de...

Anderson interrompe a frase com um longo assobio. Nesse momento todos se viram e se deparam com uma Kombi branca e velha vindo em sua direção.

TA: Esse é o transporte de vocês.

LK: Viagem de carro! Legal!

Todos olharam incrédulos.

EF: Você não pode estar falando sério!

LC: Como é que a gente vai passar dois dias nessa Kombi velha?! Como é que eu vou dormir? Como é que eu vou tomar banho? Pelo amor de Deus!

TA: Usem a criatividade. – e dá um sorriso brincalhão, fazendo Cuddy lançar um olhar fulminante em sua direção.

TA: Ah... É... Eu... Tenho um compromisso agora, então... Divirtam-se. – e rapidamente sai acompanhado do motorista que dirigia a Kombi.

AC: E quem vai dirigir?

JW: Tudo bem, eu dirijo.

Cuddy entrega as chaves para Wilson, que se acomoda no banco do motorista. House logo trata de sentar no banco do passageiro, deixando que os outros se apertassem em meio às malas na parte de trás.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Estrada para Las Vegas, 03h00min**_

Havia vinte horas que eles estavam na estrada. Wilson tinha se revezado com Foreman e Kutner na direção e agora era a vez de 13. House permanecia no banco do passageiro, enquanto os outros dormiam atrás. Tudo estava em silêncio, até que o celular de 13 toca.

13: Alô?... Ah. Oi Edward... Você ainda está acordado?... Não está tudo bem, não aconteceu nada, eu tô bem. Volte a dormir... Boa noite... Eu também te amo.

Nesse momento, House, que parecia estar dormindo, vira para encará-la.

GH: Quem era?

13: Você não estava dormindo?

GH: Quem é Edward?

13: Não é da sua conta.

GH: Eu pensei que você preferisse mulheres...

13 desvia os olhos de House e os mantém fixos na estrada enquanto fala.

13: Ele é meu filho. Quando eu tinha 15 anos eu fui estuprada. Um pouco depois descobri que estava grávida. Meu pai queria que eu abortasse, então fugi de casa para não ter que fazê-lo.

GH: Então você virou lésbica porque odeia os homens pelo que seu pai e esse cara fizeram com você...

13: Eu não sou lésbica, sou bissexual. E eu não odeio os homens.

GH: Seu pai estava certo.

Nenhum dos dois voltou a falar. Em pouco tempo House voltou a dormir. 13 passou o resto da noite mergulhada em pensamentos e lembranças enquanto dirigia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Estrada para Las Vegas, 12h00min**_

House olhava entediado pela janela do passageiro. A Kombi estava parada, com Chase ao volante. Kutner ouvia seu Ipod no ultimo volume e 13 e Cameron dormiam, enquanto esperavam Cuddy, Wilson e Foreman, que tinham ido comprar comida.

Chase ajeitava o casaco quando House percebe uma pequena caixa cair de seu bolso e se abaixa para pegar. Ele lança-lhe um olhar desconfiado quando abre a caixa e vê o lindo anel contido nela.

RC: What? Era da minha mãe...

GH: Você vai apostar um anel de família? Depois eu que sou o insensível...

RC: O que? Não! É que – ele faz uma pausa e olha docemente para Cameron – estou pensando em pedi-la em casamento, mas ainda não sei se ela vai aceitar.

GH: Vocês estão namorando há seis meses e você ainda não sabe se ela vai aceitar? Cai na real! É a Cameron! É só você dizer que está morrendo e ela cai nos seus braços.

RC: Eu não estou morrendo!

GH: Eu estou tentando te animar, colabore!

RC: Me dizendo que ela só vai ficar comigo se eu estiver morrendo?

GH: Todo mundo é crítico.

Nessa hora eles são interrompidos por Wilson, Cuddy e Foreman, que chegam com o "almoço".

EF: Rufles e Coca-cola quente... Que belo almoço!

RC: Wilson, não é a sua vez de dirigir, não?

JW: Eu de novo? Mas a Cuddy ainda não dirigiu.

LC: Eu vou pegar o turno da madrugada.

Foreman, Chase e Cuddy se acomodaram atrás enquanto Wilson tomava o lugar do motorista. Após se sentar Wilson vira a chave várias vezes, porém a Kombi não liga.

JW: Eu acho que vocês vão ter que empurrar...

RC: Você ta brincando, né?

GH: Que isso, é só uma Kombi.

RC: Diz isso porque não é você que vai ter que empurrar.

Kutner acorda 13 e Cameron, e todos vão até a traseira da Kombi empurrar. A Kombi pega, mas eles acabam tendo de correr atrás dela, para alcançá-la e conseguir embarcar.

LK: Uhu!

AC: Não acredito que me acordaram pra isso!

LC: Eu nunca, em toda a minha vida, imaginei que tivesse que passar isso um dia!

Depois de Cuddy, Cameron, Foreman, Chase e 13 entrarem na Kombi, ouve-se um barulho.

LK: Ei! Espera!

13: O que? - olhando para trás – Gente! Pára, o Kutner tá caído lá atrás!

JW: Mas, não dá pra parar, se não a Kombi não funciona mais.

13: Então diminui a velocidade!

JW: Ok.

13 (colocando a cabeça para fora): Kutner, levanta, e corre!

House (Voltando-se para Kutner): Corra! Corra como o vento! Salve sua vida! – dizia em um falso tom dramático.

Kutner levanta-se e corre desajeitadamente em direção à Kombi enquanto todos se divertiam com incidente, esquecendo-se por um momento da frustrante viagem.


	4. Chapter 4

_**PS: **_Só lembrando que a história se passa depois de 'Joy'. Isso vai ficar meio claro nesse capitulo.

_**Estrada para Las Vegas, 4h30min**_

Cuddy dirigia tranquilamente quando House começou, lentamente, a despertar.

LC: Você está bem?

GH: Se com bem você quer dizer dormir em um lugar apertado com a perna doendo... É... Eu acho que estou bem.

House se ajeitava no banco do passageiro enquanto um silêncio constrangedor pairava sobre eles. Após alguns minutos ele resolveu tocar no assunto que, até então, ambos tentavam evitar.

GH: Você vai mesmo desistir?

LC: E o que mais eu posso fazer? Você mesmo disse, eu nunca vou ser feliz.

GH: Eu disse que não seria feliz, não disse que não poderia ter um bebê.

LC: O que te faz pensar que eu não seria feliz se tivesse um filho?

GH: Você não quer ter um filho para ser feliz. Você quer porque tem medo de ficar velha, sozinha e cheia de gatos.

LC: Eu não vou ficar velha, sozinha e cheia de gatos.

GH: Você tem razão. Não precisam ser gatos. Pode ser uma cobra ou...

LC: House! Você realmente não entende, não é mesmo?

GH: É claro que eu entendo. Eles são bonitinhos, fofinhos e você tem vontade de ter um. Mas depois eles crescem, criam garras e gritam que te odeiam sem que você saiba o porquê.

LC: Você nunca teve vontade de construir algo? Deixar uma parte de você no mundo?

GH: Eu sempre posso doar um rim. É mais barato, rápido e dá menos dor de cabeça.

LC: Você é um idiota!

GH: Você quer dedicar o resto da sua vida a alguém e eu que sou idiota?!

LC: Não consegue mesmo levar nada a sério!

GH: É claro que consigo! Olha a minha cara de sério.

House faz uma careta e Cuddy vira-se para olhá-lo. Ela estava tão nervosa que nem percebeu que havia mudado de pista e agora estava na contramão.

GH: Cuddy, olha! – diz apontando freneticamente para o caminhão que vinha em sua direção.

LC: Não muda de assunto, House! – Sem ao menos tirar os olhos dele.

House continuava apontando desesperadamente para o caminhão enquanto Cuddy permanecia confusa.

LC: Do que você está falando?!

GH: Presta atenção, mulher!

House puxa violentamente o volante das mãos de Cuddy em sua direção, levando-os de volta a pista certa.

LC: O que você está fazendo?! Me devolve isso! – Cuddy puxa o volante para si e acaba voltando para frente do caminhão.

Wilson acorda abruptamente e se desespera ao ver a briga entre House e Cuddy pela direção.

JW: Ah, Meu Deus! Tem um caminhão vindo na nossa direção!

House e Cuddy viram-se por um momento para encarar Wilson com suas melhores expressões de sarcasmo.

GH/LC: Jura?!

O caminhão já havia buzinado e estava prestes a colidir com a Kombi quando House, aproveitando-se da distração de Cuddy, puxou o volante para si, fazendo com que voltassem ao caminho certo enquanto ela, assustada, pisou no freio, acordando a todos.

EF: Ah, não. A gente vai ter que empurrar de novo?! – fazendo Wilson lançar-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

Todos descem da Kombi com exceção de House, Wilson e Cuddy, que permanecia em estado de choque, com olhar fixo na estrada e a respiração ofegante.

GH: Você está bem? – ele diz tocando delicadamente no braço dela, que permanecia esticado, segurando o volante.

LC: Eu acho que sim. – diz com a voz falha, olhando para ele.

JW: É melhor eu dirigir agora.

Wilson assume novamente a direção e Cuddy se acomoda na parte de trás da Kombi, ainda se recuperando do susto.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**Las Vegas- Saguão do Cesar's Palace- 10h00min**

Cuddy entrou no saguão do hotel seguida pelos demais e se dirigiu à recepção.

LC: Com licença, nós temos reservas em nome de Thomas Anderson...

Rcp: Ah, vocês devem ser os médicos de Jersey.- o recepcionista olha por cima do ombro de Cuddy e se espanta com a quantidade de médicos.- Mas... São todos vocês?

LC: Sim.- diz como se fosse óbvio.

Rcp: Aqui está.- diz entregando a chave a ela.- Aproveitem a estadia.

LC: E as outras chaves?

Rcp: Me desculpe, mas o Sr. Anderson só reservou um quarto e nós não temos outros quartos disponíveis no momento.

Cuddy olha para o rapaz indignada antes de sair ao encontro dos outros.

EF: E então?

LC: Aqui está a chave.- mostrando a chave.

EF: Ótimo. Dá aqui a minha.- Foreman faz menção de pegar a chave, mas Cuddy afasta a mão.

LC: Não, você não entendeu. Aqui está a chave.

JW: Wow, wow, wow, espera aí. Você está querendo dizer que...

LC: É isso mesmo. Só tem um quarto pra todo mundo.

AC: Só pode ser uma piada.

**Quarto 601- Alguns minutos depois**

Assim que Cuddy abre a porta, House entra no quarto e se joga na única cama que havia.

LC: O que você pensa que está fazendo?

GH: Minha perna dói.- diz com cara de choro.

LC: Mas você é muito folgado! Passou a viagem inteira sem fazer nada! Não dirigiu, não saiu para comprar comida, não ajudou a empurrar... Sentou no banco do passageiro e lá ficou!

GH: A gente pode dividir, se você quiser.

Cuddy revira os olhos, enquanto House dá um sorrisinho malicioso.

JW: É melhor deixar as mulheres com a cama.

GH: Ótima idéia as mulheres ficarem com a cama... desde que eu também esteja nela!

JW: Ah, você pode dormir na poltrona reclinável.

GH: Por que a 13 pode e eu não? Nós somos praticamente iguais!

EF: E quanto a nós?- pergunta ignorando o comentário de House.

JW: Podemos dormir no chão. Eu trouxe alguns cobertores.

EF: Que ótimo!

Cada um toma seu banho e descem para o almoço.

**N/A: **Obrigada pelos reviews!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Quarto 601- 21h00min**

Após perderem um bom dinheiro no cassino do hotel, os oito médicos permaneciam entediados. House, Wilson e Cuddy jogavam baralho sobre a mesa de centro que havia no quarto. Eles estavam no chão tomando toda a bebida do frigobar, enquanto Chase e Cameron namoravam na poltrona, Kutner ouvia seu Ipod e Foreman e 13 liam sentados na cama.

13 termina de ler e levanta-se para pegar uma bebida no frigobar.

LC: Eu acho que não tem nada aí...- avisa já ligeiramente bêbada.

13: Vocês acabaram com tudo?

LC: Mas tinha tão pouquinho...

13: Que seja. Eu vou pedir o serviço de quarto.

**Quarto 601- Dia seguinte- 15h00min**

Cameron e 13 dormiam abraçadas no centro da cama e eram envolvidas por Chase e Wilson respectivamente. Foreman e Kutner dormiam no cobertor do Wilson, no chão, ao lado da cama. Cuddy estava deitada por cima de House, abraçada a ele, ambos na poltrona. Todos estavam seminus.

**N/A: **_Capítulo curtinho. Mais esclarecimentos virão nos próximos ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com 13 deitada a sua frente, na cama.

AC: Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!! [grito histérico]

13: Aaahh!

JW/RC/EF/LK: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! – quando Chase cai de um lado da cama e o Wilson de outro, em cima de Foreman e Kutner, que deitavam no chão.

Cuddy acorda com os gritos e se assusta ao ver que estava abraçada a House, em seu colo na poltrona.

House desperta calmamente e olha para Cuddy, apenas de calcinha e sutiã, abraçada a ele.

GH: Eu estou sonhando?

Cuddy deixa de abraçá-lo, mas permanece no colo dele, para sua alegria.

LC: Quem me dera estar sonhando...

RC: Pelo menos seu namorado não é gay...

AC: Isso foi uma indireta?

RC: Não, isso foi uma direta... Bem direta. Você tava abraçada com... – ele aponta para 13- ela!

13: Qual é o problema?

Todos começam a discutir, enquanto Wilson repara em um pequeno detalhe.

JW: Gente... Gente... – mas ninguém o escuta. – GENTE! – gritando.

Todos param e voltam sua atenção para Wilson.

JW: Eu acho que estou casado!- ele diz apontando para a aliança em sua mão esquerda.

Os outros olham para suas mãos e vêem que também estão casados.

JW: Oh my God! Eu estou casado! De novo!

LC: Oh my God! Eu também!

GH: Oh my God! O Wilson está usando cueca azul com patinhos amarelos! – apontando para a cueca de Wilson, para onde todos olham.

JW: Tá legal, isso foi muito maduro da sua parte! Caso ainda não tenha percebido, você também está casado. – ele disse, enquanto House passava a mão na cabeça, em sinal de preocupação.

13: Vocês repararam que tem cinco homens e só três mulheres?

LC: E como vamos saber quem se casou com quem?

RC: Eu sei que eu me casei com a Cameron.

LK: E como você tem tanta certeza?

RC: O anel que ela está usando.

GH: É o que você me mostrou na viagem?

RC: Sim.

AC: Que anel?

RC: É que... Eu ia te pedir e casamento, mas parece que fiz isso enquanto estávamos bêbados.

EF: Não podia fazer isso sozinho?! Tinha que levar todo mundo junto!!!

JW: Eu acho que antes de discutirmos isso, deveríamos pôr uma roupa.

Todos levantaram e começaram a recolher suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. Depois de se vestirem, eles começaram a discutir um jeito de descobrir o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, foi quando ouviram batidas na porta.

**N/A: **_Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Essa é minha primeira fic, é bom saber que estão lendo e gostando. Bjs_


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: **Esse cap tem um pequeno crossover. Na verdade não é nem bem um crossover é mais uma participação especial pra ajudá-os a se lembrar.

* * *

Foreman se levantou para abrir a porta e se deparou com um homem calvo, relativamente baixo e um tanto acima do peso e uma mulher loira, de cabelos longos e olhos claros.

JB: Eu sou o detetive Jim Brass e essa Catherine Willows, da criminalística.

EF: Em que posso ajudar?

JB: Vocês são Gregory House, Lisa Cuddy, James Wilson, Remy Hadley, Robert Chase, Allison Cameron, Eric Foreman e Lawrence Kutner?

EF: Sim, somos nós.

JB: Nós temos algumas perguntas, vocês podem vir conosco?

EF: Tudo bem, eu vou chamá-los.

Eles acompanharam Brass e Catherine, enquanto imaginavam o que mais poderia ter acontecido naquela noite.

**Distrito Policial da cidade de Las Vegas, 16h30min**

House aguardava com os outros na sala de espera enquanto observava Brass e Catherine conversarem com outros três homens.

CW: O padre que casou vocês ontem à noite foi assassinado. Precisamos de suas digitais, amostras de DNA e que vocês respondam algumas perguntas. Esses são Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes e Greg Sanders. Cada um pegue seus respectivos maridos e esposas e acompanhe um de nós.

Todos se encararam em silêncio sem saber como explicar a situação.

JW: É... É que... Na verdade nós não sabemos com quem nos casamos.

CW: Vocês não sabem? – Com uma expressão incrédula e ao mesmo tempo divertida.

13: Olha, nós estávamos bêbados e não nos lembramos de nada do que fizemos na noite passada.

GG: Tudo bem, nós temos relação de todos os casais que se casaram ontem.

LC: Vocês sabem? – num tom aliviado.

GG: Sim, nós sabemos. Vamos lá. Robert Chase e Allison Cameron, por favor, sigam o CSI Stokes. Lisa Cuddy e Greg House, por favor, acompanhem a CSI Willows.

GH: YES!!! – comemorando.

LC: Oh God!

Nesse momento apenas Kutner, Wilson Foreman e 13 restavam na sala.

GG: James Wilson e Remy Hadley, por favor, me acompanhem, e vocês dois vão com o CSI Sanders.

Wilson solta um suspiro de alívio, enquanto Kutner e Foreman se entreolham boquiabertos.

**Sala de interrogatório nº 1, 17h15min**

GG: Sr e Sra. Wilson, contem-me exatamente o que aconteceu noite passada.

JW: A culpa é toda da 13!

GG: Quem?

13: Eu sou a 13, e a culpa não é minha! – virando–se para Wilson – A culpa é sua, do House e da Cuddy que acabaram com toda a bebida do frigobar. Vocês é que começaram tudo isso.

GG: Espera. O que exatamente aconteceu?

JW: Eu, House e Cuddy estávamos jogando poker, quando ela resolveu pedir mais bebida...

**Flashback on**

_13: Que seja. Vou pedir o serviço de quarto._

_GH: É, pede umas garrafas de whisky, umas de vinho, um champanhe e umas margueritas pra acompanhar. – ela já falava enrolado._

_Alguns minutos depois o funcionário do hotel chegou trazendo as bebidas..._

**Flashback off**

JW: Aí nós continuamos jogando, eles iniciaram uma competição de dose e em poucos minutos estavam tão bêbados quanto nós. Então...

**Flashback on**

_GH: Eu tô cansado de jogar isso. Essa é a pior viagem da minha vida!_

_JW: Se pelo menos a Amber estivesse aqui... Mas não, minha namorada está morta!_

_EF: Pelo menos você teve alguém que te amasse. Eu não tenho ninguém..._

_LC: Você ainda pode encontrar alguém... Já eu acho que nunca vou conseguir ter um filho._

_LK: Meus pais tinham um filho e nem por isso aqueles homens tiveram pena quando os mataram._

_13: Pelo menos foi rápido, eles não sofreram tanto. Eu tenho Huntington. Eu vou morrer lenta e dolorosamente..._

**Flashback off**

**Sala de interrogatório nº 2**

NS: Ok. Vocês estavam tristes, reclamando e...

AC: E ele veio com uma idéia brilhante.

RC: Eu a pedi em casamento...

**Flashback on**

_RC: Ah, gente. Vamos parar de falar em desgraças... Agora eu quero fazer uma coisa – Chase passa alguns segundos procurando o anel, pois estava muito bêbado, até encontrar e ajoelhar-se cambaleante aos pés de Cameron – Allison, você quer... Você quer... O que era mesmo?... Ah sim, você quer casar comigo?_

_AC: Ownnnnnnn... É claro! – e abraça Chase, que já havia se levantado, quase caindo._

_Chase e Cameron se abraçavam dançantemente no centro do quarto. House e Cuddy dividiam a poltrona, enquanto 13, Foreman, Wilson e Kutner se ajeitavam na cama._

_LC: Eu também queria alguém para casar comigo..._

_GH: Eu caso com você._

_LC: Aaaaahhhh... Você quer mesmo casar comigo?_

_GH: Quero! Aqui e agora! Vamos?_

_LC: Vamos – ela dá um beijo no rosto dele. – Você é doido – com uma risada afetada._

_GH: E você é linda! – eles se beijaram._

_JW: Oh, isso é tão bonito... Dá até vontade de casar de novo. Quer casar comigo? – virando-se para 13._

_13: Claro, por que não..._

_EF: Hummm... Não sobrou ninguém pra a gente – para Kutner._

_LK: A gente pode se casar também._

_EF: Boa idéia! Você é um gênio... Eu te amo, cara!_

**Flashback off**

**Sala de interrogatório nº 3**

CW: Então, depois disso vocês foram direto para a capela?

LC: Na verdade, não.

**Flashback on**

_JW: Pera aí, a gente não tem alianças._

_GH: Tudo bem, a gente compra... Quer dizer, você compra._

_Eles então se dirigiram para porta, quando Cuddy segurou House pelo braço._

_LC: Eu preciso de uma coisa velha, uma coisa azul e uma coisa emprestada._

_GH: O que?_

_LC: É uma tradição. Eu preciso de uma coisa velha, uma nova, uma azul e uma emprestada. A coisa nova nós já temos, as alianças._

_GH: Pega a minha camisa. É azul e emprestada._

_LC: E a coisa velha? – vestindo a camisa._

_GH: Ah... Eu não sei._

_LC: Alguém aí tem uma coisa velha? – virando-se para os outros._

_LK: Eu tenho um calendário de 1990, serve?_

_LC: Serve._

_EF: Por que você trouxe um calendário de 1990?_

_LK: ..._

_EF: Deixa pra lá._

_LC: Pronto. Agora vamos._

**Flashback off**

GH: Então nós compramos as alianças, fomos para a capela e simplesmente nos casamos.

LC: Eu não acredito que me casei com você.

GH: Por que é tão ruim casar comigo?

LC: Porque você é o House. É estranho.

GH: Não parecia estranho quando nos beijamos na sua casa.

LC: Você é que me beijou!

GH: E você correspondeu.

Os dois começaram discutir enquanto Catherine apenas observava, divertindo-se com a situação.

**Sala de interrogatório nº 4**

Foreman e Kutner encaravam o chão e mal se olhavam enquanto respondiam às perguntas de Greg.

GS: Então, o que aconteceu depois?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio até que Kutner teve um sobressalto.

LK: Aahhhh...

GS: Se lembrou de alguma coisa?

LK: Sim.

GS: Pode me dizer?

LK: Não.

Antes que Greg pudesse dizer alguma coisa seu bip tocou e ele se retirou da sala para encontrar-se com os outros CSI's.

**Sala do Chefe da Criminalística de Las Vegas, Gil Grissom**

JB: O turno do dia recebeu uma chamada. Encontraram um padre assassinado da mesma forma que o nosso.

GG: Já sabem a hora da morte?

JB: Não mais que uma hora atrás.

CW: Não tem como ter sido eles.

GS: Já saiu o resultado do DNA?

NS: Sim, o Hodges acabou de me passar. Não bate com nenhum deles.

GS: Então podemos liberá-los?

CW: C'mon. É óbvio que não foram eles.

Depois de serem liberados, os oito médicos voltaram ao hotel, arrumaram as malas e partiram o mais depressa possível para New Jersey. A viagem foi silenciosa e ainda mais desconfortável que a primeira.

* * *

**N/A: **Obrigada msm pelos revews e desculpa se alguem não conhece/não gosta de CSI. É que eu adoro e não podia passar por Las Vegas sem citá-los. Bjs


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** Apartir desse cap, House e Cia já estarão em casa. Espero que gostem. Foi divertido de escrever... hehehe

**

* * *

New Jersey, Cafeteria do PPTH – Três semanas depois**

Wilson bebia um café e Cuddy tomava um iogurte quando House sentou-se entre eles com uma porção de nachos. Cuddy mordia os lábios enquanto olhava fixamente para os nachos com água na boca. House e Wilson, que já estavam o comportamento da chefe, ficaram ainda mais perplexos quando, subitamente, ela pegou um nacho passou no iogurte de morango e comeu.

LC: Humm... Hum... O que? – Percebendo o olhar estranho que recebia dos dois.

JW: Você está bem?

LC: Claro... – pegando outro nacho e repetindo o procedimento. – Isso é muito bom!

GH: Pode ficar. – entregando a porção a ela.

LC: Humm... Obrigada. – e começa a comer vorazmente aquela estranha mistura.

**PPTH – Quarto 302, um pouco mais tarde**

Foreman e 13 se preparavam para fazer uma punção lombar na paciente, uma garotinha de 12 anos. 13 anestesiou a menina e a viu fazer uma careta de dor. Foreman lhe entregou a agulha, mas antes de começar ela deteve-se.

13: Eu... Eu... – com lágrimas nos olhos – me desculpe. – e saiu apressadamente do quarto.

Foreman olhava para a porta sem entender o que havia acontecido.

EF: Me desculpem, ela é nova aqui. – voltando-se para os pais da garotinha.

**Casa da Cameron, Naquela noite**

Cameron estava sentada no sofá, lendo um livro, quando Chase abriu a porta.

RC: Eu trouxe o jantar. – levantando uma sacola.

AC: Põe em cima da mesa. – levantando-se para beijá-lo com um enorme sorriso.

Porém ao chegar perto dele, ela sente um mal estar e corre para o banheiro para vomitar. Sem entender, Chase vai até o banheiro atrás dela.

RC: Você está bem?

AC: Eu acho que sim... – e se aproxima dele novamente. Mas antes de qualquer coisa o mal estar volta e ela vomita outra vez.

**PPTH, dia seguinte**

House e Wilson estavam no elevador discutindo o comportamento incomum de Cuddy, quando Chase entrou , ouvindo o final da conversa.

JW: Falando sério, ela tá estranha.

RC: Ela te contou que vomitou ontem? – perguntou estranhando.

JW: Ela vomitou ontem?

GH: Também, depois dos nachos com iogurte...

RC: Ela comeu nachos com iogurte? – neste momento Foreman e Kutner entraram no elevador.

JW: É, ontem, Na cafeteria.

RC: Mas ela almoçou sem mim? – surpreso.

GH: Por que ela almoçaria com você?

EF: De quem vocês estão falando?

Chase e Wilson responderam juntos, ao mesmo tempo.

RC: Cameron!

JW: Cuddy.

EF: E o que tem elas?

JW: Cuddy misturou nachos com iogurte ontem.

GH: MEUS NACHOS!

RC: Cameron vomitou quando eu cheguei perto.

GH: E quem não vomitaria...

EF: 13 se recusou a fazer a punção na paciente e ainda saiu chorando...

LK: Hormônios...

Todos se encararam com uma expressão preocupada.

Todos: Não... Será?

A porta do elevador se abriu e eles se depararam com Cuddy, Cameron e 13.

* * *

**N/A:** É isso, semana que vem tem mais. Obrigada por lerem e novamente muito obrigada mesmo pelos reviews. Bjos


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:** Mais um cap. Espero que gostem e comentem ;)

**

* * *

**

Sala do Wilson, alguns minutos depois

Os homens saíram do elevador e resolveram discutir a idéia insana que havia passado por suas cabeças há alguns minutos.

JW: Me digam que vocês não pensaram o que eu pensei...

EF: Não pode ser...

LK: E se for?

RC: No que você está

GH: Parece que nossa grande família vai aumentar! – com um falso tom de entusiasmo.

LK: Não temos certeza.

JW: C'mon! É impossível que as três estejam grávidas ao mesmo tempo!

EF: O ideal seria a gente fazer um teste.

JW: Não. Se for um alarme falso alguém pode sair magoado. Não quero dar falsas esperanças à Cuddy.

GH: Cuddy tem ginecologista hoje. – Os outros olharam com uma expressão interrogativa, tentando imaginar como ele sabia disso. – Talvez sobre um pouco de um certo fluido corporal avermelhado, famoso por dar resultados precisos em exames de gravidez.

EF: Você tá querendo roubar o sangue da Cuddy?!

GH: Achei que tivesse ficado claro quando eu falei 'fluido corporal avermelhado'.

RC: Tá, mas e quanto às outras duas?

GH: Parece que a Cuddy vai precisar do sangue de todos os funcionários do hospital pra alguma... coisa.

Ainda que alguns não tenham gostado da idéia, todos concordaram. Afinal era o único jeito de acabar, ou confirmar, suas suspeitas.

**Emergência do PPTH, naquela mesma tarde.**

RC: Soube que a Cuddy está pedindo amostras de sangue de todos os funcionários?

AC: Não. Tem alguma coisa errada?

RC: Não, é só... pro banco de dados.

AC: Tá.

RC: Quer que eu te ajude a tirar? Posso levar com o meu.

AC: Ok. Obrigada.

**Sala do House**

GH: Cuddy quer que eu entregue uma amostra de sangue de cada um de vocês até o final do dia. – enquanto jogava Kits de coleta sobre a mesa.

13: Pra quê?

GH: Pra muitas coisas...

**Emergência, dia seguinte**

13 ajudava na emergência quando viu Cameron e Cuddy conversando e resolveu tirar uma dúvida.

13: Com licença, mas é que... Por que você precisava de uma amostra de sangue?

LC: Mas eu não precisava... – disse sem entender.

AC: Não? Mas ontem o Chase disse que você queria uma amostra de sangue de todos os funcionários.

13: É, foi o que o House disse.

LC: Ah... O House disse?

Elas se entreolharam por um minuto com uma certa indignação e ao mesmo tempo se perguntando por que eles fariam isso. Param de se perguntar e foram perguntar a eles, caminhando apressadamente em direção ao elevador.

**Sala do House**

House, Wilson, Chase e Foreman esperavam ansiosamente que Kutner voltasse com os resultados dos testes, quando Taub entrou.

CT: Por que vocês estão todos aqui?

Eles se entreolharam, decidindo se contariam ou não a história a ele. Não tiveram tempo de decidir, pois foram interrompidos pela chegada brusca de Cuddy, seguida por 13 e Cameron.

LC: O que você pensa que está fazendo?! Ou melhor, o que você pretende fazer com o sangue dos meus funcionários?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, eles foram bruscamente interrompidos. Dessa vez por Kutner, que vinha tão eufórico que nem percebeu a presença delas.

LK: Os resultados chegaram! Eu estou com eles!

Kutner viu Wilson e Chase gesticulando desesperadamente sobre alguma coisa que ele não conseguia entender.

LC: Que resultados?

Kutner olhou para Cuddy, para a pasta com os resultados, para eles, para Cuddy, e novamente para a pasta.

LK: Nenhum. – escondendo a pasta atrás de si.

Cuddy o e olhou de uma forma ameaçadora e Kutner não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa a não ser jogar a pasta para Foreman que, na mesma situação, passou para Wilson.

LC: Wilson... – ELE NÃO REAGIA – James...

JW: Ok. É um teste de gravidez.

13: O que?!

JW: Vocês três estavam agindo de forma estranha.

LC: Três? Vocês não pediram meu sangue...

GH: Mas a Dra. Kathleen O'Brian

LC: Ah, Deus, você roubou!

AC: Por que vocês simplesmente não pediram? – em especial para Chase.

RC: O Wilson não deixou!

JW: É que a Cuddy... Teve essa história do bebê...

CT: Pera aí, o que tá acontecendo?

Explicaram toda a história para Taub, desde Las Vegas. No final eles pensaram ter visto um certo alívio por não ter ido da parte dele, que claramente segurava uma gargalhada.

LC: Então, qual é o resultado? – House abriu a pasta e começou a ler.

GH: Cameron... Positivo – Cameron entreabriu os lábios em sinal de perplexidade enquanto Chase permanecia atordoado.

GH: Cuddy... – e fez uma pausa.

LC: Fala logo!

GH: Positivo.

LC: Oh my God! – Cuddy não sabia se ficava feliz por ter engravidado ou desesperada pelas circunstâncias em que isso havia acontecido.

GH: E 13... Positivo.

13: Droga! De novo não! – ela saiu da sala deixando todos sem entender.

**Terraço, logo depois**

13 mantinha um olhar fixo na paisagem além do terraço. Algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos quando sentiu Wilson tocar seu ombro.

JW: Você está bem? – enquanto ela virava para encará-lo.

13: House te contou, não é?

JW: Sim, eu sinto muito. Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil, mas agora vai ser diferente. Eu sou o pai dessa criança e vou ficar do seu lado.

13: Obrigada. – enquanto eles se abraçavam.

**Sala do House, enquanto isso**

Chase e Cameron conversavam animadamente, enquanto House e Cuddy ainda digeriam a notícia.

GH: Eu acho que sou o pai.

LC: É, você é.

Houve um breve momento de silêncio.

LC: O que fazemos agora?

GH: Esperamos...

_Do outro lado da sala..._

CT: Que loucura, hein.

LK: É, e ainda resta saber quem são os pais...

EF: Como assim?

LK: Você não se lembra do que aconteceu naquela noite?

EF: Não. Você se lembra?

LK: Oh, yeah!


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: **Gente, mais um crossover!! Desculpa... mas eu adoro crossovers. Esse vei até o final e vai revelar algumas coisas sobre o passado de House e Cuddy em Michigan.

Pra qm não conhecer, eu coloquei um info no final do cap. 1000 Bjosss e obrigada de coraçaõ por lerem e comentarem.

* * *

Kutner explicou a todos que deviam fazer um teste de paternidade, pois havia a possibilidade de terem engravidado não apenas de seus respectivos maridos. O bebê de Cuddy poderia ser de House ou Wilson; o de Cameron poderia ser de Chase ou House; e o de 13 poderia ser de Wilson, Foreman. Porém eles teriam que esperar por mais dois meses até poder fazer o teste.

**Sala do House, 11h00min**

House e sua equipe estavam discutindo o diagnóstico de seu ultimo paciente.

CT: Ok House, você está certo. Já que tão bom, responda você; o que causa febre, vômito e erupções?

XX: Streptococcus pyogenes.

Todos se viraram para olhar a bela ruiva parada na porta.

XX: Quanto tempo, House.

GH: O que você tá fazendo aqui, Montgomery? Você não deveria estar cuidando de bebês por aí?

AM: Eu estou. Dos seus.

GH: Cuddy te chamou? – mais como uma afirmação que como uma pergunta.

AM: Sim. Não vai me apresentar sua equipe?

GH: Essa é Addison Montgomery, líder do esquadrão da vagina. Essa é minha equipe: o neurologista ladrão de carros, o duende narigudo, a garota bissexual grávida e o indiano incendiário. Pronto, apresentados. Felizes? Agora vão tratar o paciente.

A equipe saiu da sala deixando House e Addison a sós.

AM: Eu marquei o ultrassom da Lisa pra amanhã à tarde.

GH: E por que você tá me contando isso?

AM: Por que você devia ir.

GH: Eu não acho necessário; Wilson com certeza vai estar lá.

AM: Ela precisa de _você._

GH: Ah, agora ela precisa de mim?!

AM: Isso foi há muito tempo, House. Agora ela precisa de você e você devia estar lá.

Dizendo isso, Addison saiu da sala, deixando House pensativo.

**Dia seguinte – Ala ginecológica do PPTH, 16h00min**

Addison tinha concordado em cuidar da gravidez não só de Cuddy, mas também de 13 e Cameron e as três já estavam na sala esperando o ultrassom. Chase segurava a mão de Cameron, os dois perto da janela; Foreman e Kutner em pé ao lado de 13, que já estava deitada; e Wilson segurava amigavelmente a mão de Cuddy, que se acomodou na poltrona perto da porta e não tirava os olhos da mesma. Esse era o cenário quando Addison Montgomery entrou.

AM: Boa tarde, - ela cumprimentou, antes de se dirigir a Cuddy, discretamente. – Ele não veio, não é? – mais como uma constatação que como uma pergunta.

LC: Tá tudo bem. – ela sorriu tristemente para amiga.

Addison retribuiu o sorriso como se dissesse um 'sinto muito' e caminhou até o aparelho. Estava prestes a iniciar o ultrassom de 13, quando a porta se abriu.

GH: Eu sabia que vocês não começariam a festa sem mim.

AM: Antes tarde do que nunca.

Ele foi até Cuddy ela sorriu consigo mesma. Com todos lá, Addison iniciou o exame de 13.

EF: Então, tá tudo bem com o bebê?

AM: Os bebês.

13: O que?!

AM: São trigêmeos.

13: Oh, God...

AM: Tá tudo bem com eles.

13 se levantou atônita e deu lugar para Cameron, que logo deitou na maca e iniciou o ultrassom.

AM: Uau! – com uma expressão surpresa.

AC: Tá tudo bem?

AM: Tá, é que... São trigêmeos também.

Cameron se levantou sem saber o que pensar, enquanto Cuddy tomava seu lugar.

AM: Tá bom, já chega!

LC: O que houve?

AM: Adivinha?

LK: Trigêmeos? – ele arrisca, do fundo da sala.

LC: Oh my God!

AM: Eu nunca vi isso antes! Vocês engravidaram todas na mesma noite, possivelmente dos mesmos caras e todas de trigêmeos.

RC: Eu vou ter três filhos!

LK: Ou nenhum...

AM: Ou um, ou dois.

JW: Como assim?

AM: Vocês se relacionaram com mais de duas pessoas em um curto período de tempo. É raro, mas é possível que as crianças não sejam todas do mesmo pai.

GH: Mais essa...

LK: E quando nós vamos saber?

AM: No final do primeiro trimestre.

* * *

**INFO: **_Pra quem não conhece, Addison Forbes Montgomery era uma personagem de Grey's Anatomy, interpretada pela atriz Kate Walsh. Addison era casada com o neurocirgião Derek Shepard, mas o traiu com seu melhor amigo, Mark Sloan. Arrependida, ela vai para Seattle atrás do ex-marido; os dois voltam por um tempo, mas acbam terminanado. Sem rumo na vida, Addie decide se mudar para Los Angeles e trabalhar em uma clínica com seus melhores amigos de faculdade, Sam e Naome, dando origem a uma outra série, Private Practice. Addison é famosa por ser uma das melhores cirurgiãs do mundo; especialista em obstetrícia, ginecologia, neonatal e genética._


	12. Chapter 12

**Sala da Cuddy – 2 meses depois, 20h05 min.**

Todos haviam ficado até mais tarde no hospital e agora estavam reunidos no escritório de Cuddy, esperando o tão aguardado resultado do teste de paternidade. Já se sabia que Cuddy esperava três meninas; 13 dois meninos e uma menina e Cameron duas meninas e um menino. Todos se voltaram para a porta quando Addison entrou com os resultados dos testes.

AM: Ok, vamos lá, - abrindo o envelope. – As meninas da Lisa... São do House. Parabéns são todos seus. As duas meninas da Cameron são do Chase e o menino é do House. Os dois meninos da Hadley são do Foreman e a menina é o do Wilson.

LK: Isso! – comemorava por saber que nenhum dos bebês era seu.

RC: Então, um deles é do House...

AC: Não significa nada.

RC: Será que não?

GH: Já tenho filhos suficientes. Pode ficar pra você. – interrompendo.

AC: House!

GH: O que?! Ele já tem outro pai... E eu já tenho outros filhos. É perfeito!

LC: House, vem aqui. – ele foi.

GH: O que?

LC: E agora?

GH: Eu não sei.

LC: Eu preciso contar a minha mãe.

GH: E o que vai dizer a ela?

LC: Vou mentir.

**Casa da Cuddy – Duas semanas depois, 19h16min**

LC: Graças a Deus você veio! – ela disse eufórica, puxando-o porta adentro.

GH: Você parecia desesperada no telefone... – Cuddy fechou a porta e ele percebeu que ela estava bem arrumada. – Você tá bonita. O que tá acontecendo?

LC: Ontem eu liguei pra minha mãe e contei que estava grávida de você.

GH: E?

LC: E ela provavelmente está vindo pra cá agora e eu imaginei que seria bom você estar aqui comigo quando ela chegar.

GH: Sem chances! Eu tô indo embora.

Assim que House tocou na maçaneta eles ouviram a campainha.

LC: Tarde de mais.

Cuddy abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto e House do lado. Os dois cumprimentaram a mãe dela e deram passagem para que ela entrasse, e foi aí que se surpreenderam ao perceber que ela não estava sozinha.

GH: Mãe?!

LC: Sra. House? – com um sorriso nervoso.

BH: Que isso, querida. Já disse que pode me chamar de Blyte. – entrando na casa – Como está o bebê?

LC: Bem. – enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

BH: E você filhinho? Tudo bem? Espero que esteja ajudando com a gravidez.

GH: Ah, sim. Eu estou. – disse com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

Blyte se afastou indo em direção a Becca Cuddy e os dois permaneceram na porta, ainda um pouco chocados.

GH: O que a minha mãe tá fazendo aqui?! – cochichou para Cuddy.

LC: Eu não sei. – ela sussurrou de volta.

BC: Ontem quando você me contou eu liguei pra Blyte, pra a gente vir aqui resolver essa situação.

BH: Becca e eu ficamos tão felizes por vocês!

LC: O jantar está pronto. Vamos?

House, Cuddy e suas respectivas mães foram até a mesa de jantar de Cuddy. Ela os serviu e, enquanto comiam, eles começaram a conversar.

BH: Vocês já sabem o sexo do bebê?

LC: Na verdade são três... Trigêmeos.

BH: Três?!

LC: Sim. Todas meninas.

BC: De quantos meses você está?

LC: Faz três meses essa semana.

BC: Bom, precisamos marcar logo o casamento antes que a barriga cresça de mais e...

GH: Casamento?! – ele olhou para Cuddy que, assim como ele, tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

BH: É filho. Vocês vão ser pais. Precisam construir um lar.

BC: Exatamente...

O jantar seguiu com os dois calados enquanto suas mães começavam a preparar seu casamento. Quanto terminou, as duas foram dormir. Blyte se acomodou por lá mesmo, obrigando House a ficar. Como as duas haviam ocupado o quarto de hóspedes, os dois tiveram que dividir a cama. Ambos já estavam deitados; House olhando para o teto e Cuddy virada para o lado, encarando o abajur apagado.

GH: Cuddy, tá acordada?

LC: Tô.

GH: E agora?

LC: Eu não sei.

GH: Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa.

LC: O que?

GH: Sei lá. Fala com a sua mãe.

LC: Fala você com a sua.

GH: Você controla um hospital inteiro todos os dias, e não consegue controlar a sua mãe?

LC: E você contraria todo mundo o tempo todo e não consegue contrariar a sua mãe...

GH: Eu não consigo dizer não a ela.

LC: Nem eu.

GH: A gente pode fugir pra Atantic City...

LC: Eu não posso fugir.

GH: A gente pode mandar o Wilson falar com elas.

LC: O Wilson não tem nada a ver com isso.

GH: Então a gente pode dizer que os bebês são do Wilson!

LC: House!

GH: Eu só estou tentando ajudar.

LC: E se você falar com a minha mãe e eu com a sua?

GH: Tá.

LC: Então amanhã a gente conta pra elas. Boa noite, House.

GH: Boa noite, Cuddy.

Houve um momento de silêncio até que House se aproximou de Cuddy, abraçando-a pela cintura.

LC: House!

GH: O que?! Eu acho que os bebês gostam de um pouco de calor humano...

LC: Só os bebês, né? Sei...

House não se moveu e Cuddy também não pediu que ele o fizesse. Os dois adormeceram abraçados.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo bem Huddy esse. Comentem e digam se gostaram! Bjos


	13. Chapter 13

**Casa da Cameron, 19h30min**

Chase terminava de se arrumar e Cameron arrumava a mesa quando a campainha tocou. Chase correu para a sala e Cameron foi atender a porta.

MC: Olá, querida! – abraçando a filha.

AC: Oi, mamãe.

JC: Como vai a minha garotinha? – também abraçando a filha.

AC: Tudo bem, papai. Entrem. – eles entraram. – Esse é o Robert. Robert, esses são meus pais, Joshua e Melinda Cameron.

RC: Muito prazer.

JC: Então você queria que nós conhecêssemos seu namorado?

AC: Na verdade, um pouco mais.

MC: Vocês estão noivos?

AC: Nós pulamos essa parte. Ele é meu marido.

JC: Você se casou?!

AC: Sim, mas... Não é só isso.

MC: Ah, meu Deus, você está esperando um bebê?!

AC: Na verdade são três.

A Sra. Cameron sentiu uma tontura e quase desmaiou com o choque. O marido e Cameron a ajudaram enquanto Chase foi buscar um copo d'água.

JC: Olha o que você fez com a sua mãe!

MC: Você não nos disse nada!

AC: É que foi tudo muito rápido...

RC: É, e... Eu amo a sua filha. Vou fazê-la feliz.

JC: Bom, acho que não nos resta mais nada a fazer...

MC: Mas o que nós vamos dizer ao resto da família?

RC: Nós planejamos fazer uma festa e a cerimônia religiosa depois que os bebês nascerem.

JC: Ótimo.

Passada a confusão e o choque das novidades, eles foram jantar e conversaram animadamente sobre os bebês, o casamento e etc.

**PPTH – Sala do House - Dia seguinte, 11h35min**

House e sua equipe discutiam o diferencial de um caso que Cuddy havia acabado de trazer. Eles haviam saído de casa mais cedo para evitar o confronto com suas mães. Estava dando certo, até que viram Blyte e Becca conversando enquanto vinham em sua direção.

LC: Ah, não...

GH: Talvez ainda dê tempo de agente fugir pela sacada do Wilson. – mas era tarde de mais.

BH: Olá crianças. Viemos buscar vocês para o almoço. Precisamos decidir alguns detalhes do casamento.

BC: Eu trouxe o catálogo de flores pra vocês escolherem. Eu gosto das orquídeas, o que vocês acham?

House e Cuddy ficaram sem ação enquanto suas mães despejavam idéias sobre um casamento que eles esperavam que não acontecesse. Enquanto isso, Wilson, Addison, Chase e Cameron para ver o show. Wilson foi o primeiro a aparecer.

BH: James! Becca, esse o James, melhor amigo do Greg. Ele vai ser o padrinho. James, essa a Becca, mãe da Lisa.

JW: Muito prazer. – segurando o riso.

BC: Vem cá, o que você acha dessas orquídeas para os arranjos?

JW: Orquídeas são boas, mas dão um ar de enterro...

GH: Então é perfeito... – sussurrou para Cuddy.

JW: As rosas combinam mais com a Lisa – Ele terminou enquanto Addison entrava, pegando a ultima parte da conversa.

AM: Concordo, os arranjos com rosas brancas e o buque com vermelhas. – disse divertindo-se.

BC: Addie! Blyte essa é a Addie, melhor amiga da Lisa. Ela vai ser a madrinha. Addie, essa é a Blyte, mãe do Greg.

BH: Muito prazer, querida. Já que você vai ser a madrinha, o que acha do bolo? O Greg gosta de chocolate, mas eu estava pensando em algo mais clássico...

AM: Eu gosto de morango.

LC: Ok, já chega. Nós temos que parar isso. – Sussurrou para House.

GH: Concordo. Juntos no três? – ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

GH/LC: 1... 2... 3... Nós não vamos nos casar! – os dois gritaram em uníssono e todos se viraram para eles, inclusive Chase e Cameron que haviam acabado de chegar.

BC: Mas, filha, por que não?

LC: Porque... – ela olhou em volta como se procurasse por uma resposta. Encontrou-a quando viu Cameron. – Ele a engravidou também! – apontando para Cameron, que olhava confusa.

BH: Greg, você engravidou as moças?!

BC: Mas ele vai casar com a minha filha!

RC: Fica a vontade, ela já é casada... Comigo.

BH: Greg, você engravidou uma moça casada?!

LC: Exatamente! – disse num tom acusatório. – Por isso não vamos nos casar.

GH: Do que você tá falando, você dormiu com o Wilson! – Todos se voltaram para Wilson.

JW: Ehhh... Ops?

BH: James! Como pode fazer isso?!

BC: Filha, você dormiu com o melhor amigo dele?!

AM: Acredite, isso é mais fácil de acontecer do que se imagina...

LC: Já chega! Eu não vou me casar com ninguém! Eu posso muito bem fazer isso sozinha! – Ela terminou com a confusão saindo da sala.

BH: Você não vai atrás dela?! – ela perguntou indignada.

House olhou em volta e viu todos o encararem como se esperassem que ele tomasse uma atitude. Ele então saiu atrás de Cuddy, esbarrando na enfermeira que acabava de entrar.

ENF: Dra. Hadley?

13: Sim.

ENF: Tem alguém no ER procurando por você.

* * *

**NA: **_Ufa, cap 13 up! Desculpem a demora. Review??_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Terraço do PPTH, logo depois**_

Cuddy olhava fixamente na direção do horizonte de Princeton; Algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos quando House passou pela porta. Ele caminhou até ela e parou ao seu lado, olhando na mesma direção. Os dois permaneceram quietos até que ela resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

LC: Eu... Não sei se consigo fazer isso.

GH: Eu sei. Você consegue. – Os dois conversavam sem tirar os olhos do horizonte a sua frente.

LC: Eu estou com medo.

GH: Você não precisa. Eu estou aqui. – ele disse num tom sério.

_**ER, enquanto isso**_

13 chegou ao ER e viu um homem, uma mulher um garoto muito familiar.

13: Hey. Philip. – ela acenou com a cabeça. – Jessica. – ela deu um sorriso para a mulher, que parecia um pouco mais velha que ela.

Jessica Sanders: Oi Remy. - elas se abraçaram.

13: Oi garoto! – ela afagou os cabelos do garoto.

Edward Hadley: Oi mãe. – o garoto a abraçou.

JS: Querido, você pode nos dar licença um minuto? Nós precisamos falar com a sua mãe.

EH: Okay, eu vou até a cafeteria.

13: O que houve?

Philip Sanders: Eu fui promovido.

13: Que ótimo!

PS: O cargo é pra gerenciar a empresa... Na França.

JS: Nós vamos ter que nos mudar e levar o Edward. A menos que você queira ficar com ele aqui. – 13 olhou boquiaberta, sem saber o que dizer.

13: Eu... Preciso pensar.

PS: Nós planejamos a mudança para daqui duas semanas.

JS: Você pode passar o dia com ele hoje se você quiser.

13: Claro... – os três seguiram rapidamente para a cafeteria e, chegando lá, encontraram Foreman.

13: Me dá um minuto? – Philip e Jessica acenaram positivamente e foram até o garoto, enquanto 13 seguia em direção a Foreman.

13: Foreman, você pode me substituir na clinica por hoje?

EF: Claro, tudo bem. Por quê? Algum problema? Está tudo bem?

13: Tá tudo bem. Obrigada. – Ela se afastou

Foreman olhava desconfiado enquanto 13 se dirigia a um casal e um garoto. Os quatro saíram da cafeteria, o casal para um lado e 13 e o garoto para o outro.

_**Sala dos médicos, enquanto isso. **_

Wilson almoçava enquanto conversava com Addison sobre confusão.

AM: Eles sempre foram assim... Complicados. Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

JW: O que aconteceu entre eles em Michigan?

AM: É uma longa história...

***Flashback on**

_**Universidade de Michigan, 1988**_

_Lisa Cuddy e Addison Forbes Montgomery acabavam de chegar a seu primeiro dia na faculdade de medicina. As duas estudavam juntas desde o colegial e eram melhores amigas. Elas se dirigiram até o dormitório onde encontraram sua colega se quarto._

_NM: Oi, meu nome é Naomi Michaelson. Acho que somos colegas de quarto._

_LC: É, somos. Eu sou a Lisa Cuddy e essa é Addison Montgomery._

_AM: Pode chamar de Addie. - ela sorriu._

_Elas se cumprimentaram e começaram a desfazer as malas._

***Flashback off**

JW: Quem é essa Naomi?

AM: Hoje ela mora em LA e dirige a clínica onde eu trabalho.

JW: Tá, continua.

AM: Então, na primeira semana, ma aula de anatomia, a gente conheceu o Derek, o Mark e o Sam.

***Flashback**

_Lisa, Addison e Naomi fazia a dissecação em trio na aula de anatomia. Durante a aula inteira Addison e Naomi trocavam olhares com dois garotos da mesa da frente, enquanto o terceiro não parava de olhar para Lisa._

_AM: Eles são bonitinhos._

_NM: E não param de olhar para cá._

_LC: O loirinho é um idiota._

_NM: Ela tá olhando pra você. – ela sorriu de canto._

_LC: Não, ele tá olhando pros meus peitos. – ela rolou os olhos._

_O sinal bateu anunciando o final da aula. Todos saíram, exceto os três garotos e elas, que estavam terminando de fechar o cadáver. Um deles se aproximou de Addie._

_Derek Shepard: Precisa de ajuda?_

_AM: Não, eu muito boa nisso._

_DS: Tem certeza? Posso te ajudar com a matéria mais tarde._

_AM: Você tá me cantando?_

_DS: Tá funcionando?_

_AM: Talvez..._

_DS: Você quer sair comigo? _

_AM: É... Pode ser._

_DS: Ok, te pego às 20h_

_AM: Ok._

_DS: A propósito, meu nome é Derek._

_AM: Addie._

_Ele saiu andando de costas, ainda olhando para ela, e esbarrou em Sam, que inalava sua bombinha de asma e acabou deixando-a cair. No meio da confusão, Derek saiu e a bombinha foi parar aos pés de Naomi._

_NM: Aqui. – ela entregou a bombinha a ele enquanto segurava uma gargalhada. – Desculpa. É que foi engraçado._

_Sam Bennet: Tudo bem, eu sou desastrado assim mesmo. – ele sorriu constrangido. – Eu sou Sam._

_NM: Naomi. – ela deu um sorriso educado. – Você quer tomar um café?_

_SB: Eu?! Eh... Ah... Quero! Claro._

_NM: Ok, vamos._

_SB: Vai na frente. – ele deu passagem a ela. Assim que ela virou as costas, ele virou para inalar a bombinha desesperadamente, tentando conter o nervosismo, e arrancando gargalhadas de Addison, Mark e Lisa._

_Mark Sloan: Sorriso lindo, hein? – se aproximou de Lisa._

_LC: Obrigada._

_MS: Meu nome é Mark Sloan._

_LC: Lisa Cuddy._

_MS: Então Lisa, já que tá todo mundo se acertando, a gente podia entrar nessa também..._

_LC: O que? – ela perguntou surpresa._

_MS: Sabe, eu posso te ensinar algumas coisas de anatomia mais tarde..._

_Lisa rolou os olhos e nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ela e Addison saíram da sala deixando Mark sozinho. _

_MS: O que? Eu disse algo de errado? – ele parecia realmente não entender._

***Flashback off**

JW: Esse Mark é um idiota.

AM: Não é bem assim, ele é uma boa pessoa.

JW: Mas onde entra o House nessa história?

AM: Bom...

***Flashback**

_Quando Lisa e Addie entraram na biblioteca, havia dois garotos encostados em uma das mesas. Um deles, o motivo da entrada das duas, era Acher Montgomery, irmão de Addie. O outro, Lisa nunca tinha visto antes, mas chamou sua atenção._

_Addie caminhou até eles e Lisa a seguiu. Quando chegou perto, atirou violentamente um pedaço de papel contra o peito dele._

_AM: Mais uma fã para sua coleção... – Com um ar de desprezo. Ele riu, deixando a ainda mais indignada. Lisa e o outro garoto apenas assistiam. – Você acha engraçado?! É a ultima vez que eu faço isso. Eu não sou sua garota de recados, Archer! Aliás, você deveria crescer e parar de querer pegar todas as calouras de Michigan e arrumar uma namorada. Alguém que se importe com você! Dormir com todo mundo como forma de afirmação não é nada saudável._

_Enquanto isso o garoto não prestava a mínima atenção à discussão do amigo e sua irmã. Só conseguia olhar para a bela morena de olhos verdes a sua frente. Ela era realmente muito bonita e ele não iria perder a chance de sair com ela._

_Lisa se divertia com a discussão quando percebeu que o garoto olhava fixamente para ela. Ela retribuiu o olhar meio sem jeito. Ele era bonito e, mesmo que seu olhar parecesse despi-la, ela o achava no mínimo... Interessante._

_GH: Oi. – ele se aproximou. – Eu acho que te conheço de algum lugar... Você é a Alice?_

_LC: Não, eu sou a Lisa – ela franziu a testa com um olhar confuso._

_GH: Prazer, eu sou o Greg. – ele deu um sorriso esperto. Ela retribuiu, entendendo a cantada. - Eu aposto um beijo que você me dá um fora._

_LC: Feito. - Os dois riram e então ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer. – Então, você vai me chamar pra sair?_

_GH: Você vai aceitar?_

_LC: Vou. Eu não gosto de perder._

_GH: Tudo bem. De todo jeito eu saio ganhando. Às oito?_

_LC: Pode ser._

_Os dois continuaram se olhando enquanto a discussão prosseguia, até que a bibliotecária pediu que elas se retirassem, já que Addie gritava em plena biblioteca_

***Flashback off**

JW: Então eles tiveram um encontro? – ele disse mais como uma afirmação que pergunta.

AM: É... – Addison sorriu com a memória. – Duas semanas depois estavam namorando.

JW: Okay, espera aí. House e Cuddy namorando?! Como um casal normal?!

AM: Um dos mais bonitos de Michigan.

***Flashback**

_Os oito jovens caminhavam em direção do lago atrás do campo de baseball como faziam freqüentemente nas ultimas semanas. De mãos dadas, vinham os três casais (Lisa e Greg, Addie e Derek e Nai e Sam) e logo atrás os dois solteirões, galinhas da turma, Mark e Archer._ _Eles sentaram na beira do lago, formando uma roda e começaram a conversar._

_LC:_ _Eu não posso ficar muito, amanhã tem prova de anatomia..._

_GH:__Anatomia? A gente pode estudar anatomia hoje..._

_DS:__Por que vocês não arrumam um quarto? – ele riu._

_LC:_ _Para de brincadeira... É sério! – tentando não rir._

_GH: __Eu tô falando sério. - Óbvio q não estava. - Você sabe q eu sou um ótimo professor._

_MS: Hummmmm – Ele deu um sorriso malicioso._

_GH:_ _Tá rindo do quê? Vai procurar uma namorada!_

_MS: Pra que ter uma se eu posso ter toda._

_ArM:_ _É isso aí, cara! Toca aqui!_

_AM: Um dia você vai achar uma que vai valer por todas._

_ArM: Você vive em um mundo de ilusões, Addie._

_SB: Bom, eu já achei essa pessoa. – ele beijou Naomi no rosto._

_LC: Ownn... Namorado romântico. Sorte sua, Nai._

_GH: Isso foi uma indireta?_

_LC: O que você acha? – ela lançou um olhar desafiador._

_ArM: Iiihh... Alguém tá com problemas. – todos riram do comentário, inclusive Lisa e Greg._

***Flashback off**

JW: Eles parecem tão felizes... O que aconteceu pra eles terminarem?

AM: Eu aconteci... – ela abaixou os olhos, arrependida.

JW: Como assim?

AM: Bem...

***Flashback**

_Mark e Archer conversavam na cantina do campus quando Addison e Derek chegaram, ouvindo somente o final da conversa._

_ArM: Você tá devendo uma boa grana pro House... – disse rindo._

_MS: Por quê?_

_ARM: Ele dormiu no dormitório da Lisa essa noite... – ele deu sorriso malicioso._

_MS: O desgraçado conseguiu mesmo..._

_AM: Como assim?- disse se aproximando._

_ArM: __É que eles fizeram uma aposta sobre quem ia dormir com ela primeiro e parece que o House acaba de ganhar._

_AM: Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram isso! – disse indignada. – Ela é minha melhor amiga._

_MS: Não quer dizer que ela não seja gostosa. – respondeu despreocupadamente._

_AM: Ela realmente gosta desse idiota e ele só tava tentando ganhar uma aposta!_

_DS: Calma... talvez ele não tenha feito por mal, ele parece gostar mesmo dela..._

_AM: Quer saber? Não importa! Ele vai contar pra ela. Agora. _

_Addison saiu da lanchonete rapidamente e foi até o dormitório, que ela e Nai tinham deixado livre para Lisa na noite passada. Chegando lá, viu House sentado na cama enquanto o chuveiro ligado indicava que Lisa estava no banho._

_AM: Qual é o seu problema?!_

_GH: Do que você tá falando?_

_AM: Do seu joguinho estúpido com o Mark!_

_GH: O quê?!_

_AM: Ah, não se faça de idiota! Ela gosta de você! De verdade! Como pôde fazer isso?!_

_GH: Será que dá pra você me explicar o que tá acontecendo?_

_AM: Eu tô falando da aposta que você e Mark fizeram pra ver quem ia levar a Lisa pra cama primeiro! Me parece que você ganhou, não é mesmo? – sua voz cheia de sarcasmo._

_GH: O que Mark te contou? – O tom dele mostrava remorso._

_AM: A verdade. Que você e ele fizeram uma aposta e essa noite você venceu._

_GH: O que você vai fazer? – ele abaixou a cabeça._

_AM: Eu? Nada. Você é quem vai. Você vai contar a verdade pra ela._

_GH: O quê?! Você tá louca?!_

_AM: Louco devia estar você quando resolveu fazer isso com a Lisa! Ela não é esse tipo de garota, ela não merece isso!_

_GH: Tá bom, eu admito que no começo foi assim, mas agora eu gosto dela de verdade!_

_AM: Eu não acredito em você House._

_GH: É verdade! Eu realmente gosto dela! Nunca faria nada pra magoá-la!_

_AM: House, isso não me interessa. Ou você conta pra ela, ou eu vou!_

***Flashback off**

AM: Ele não teve coragem. Ele me implorou, mas mesmo assim eu cumpri com a ameaça. Eles terminaram, a Lisa ficou arrasada... – ela disse tristemente.

JW: Wow!

AM: É só que... Ela era minha melhor amiga desde o colégio e... Eu achava que ele não era o melhor pra ela, que ele só ia magoá-la. Eu achava que ele era como meu irmão. Mas eu estava errada.

JW: Bem... Eu nem sei o que dizer. – ele sorriu docemente.

O bip de Addison tocou interrompendo a conversa.

AM: Humm... – Ela olhou no aparelho e depois para ele. - Eu tenho que ir.

JW: Eh... Tudo bem. – ele sorriu.

AM: Foi bom conversar com você. – ela retribuiu o sorriso e acenou positivamente com a cabeça antes de sair.

JW: É... foi. – ele murmurou para si mesmo, ainda sorrindo.

_**Estacionamento do PPTH, 19h10min**_

Foreman caminhava pelo estacionamento em direção a sua vaga quando viu 13 encostada em seu próprio carro. Ela não parecia bem, então ele resolveu ir até ela.

EF: Tá tudo bem? - ela o olhou e ele pôde ver seus olhos lacrimejantes. – Você tá chorando. Tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele garoto que eu vi aqui hoje a tarde?

Antes que 13 pudesse dizer algo, as lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. Foreman a abraçou e deixou que ela descarregasse suas emoções.

EF: Hey, que tal nós irmos comer alguma coisa, você se acalma e me diz o que aconteceu. – ele disse pacientemente quando ela pareceu um pouco melhor. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e entregou as chaves para ele, antes de entrar do lado do passageiro.

* * *

**NA: **_Mil desculpas pela demora. Eu sabia o que tinha que acontecer, mas tava difícil pra escrever. Espero que vcs ainda estejam lendo. Por favor comentem. Eu vou tentar postar o próximo mais rapido. Obrigada por lerem ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Lanchonete, 19h50min**

Foreman e 13 agora terminavam de comer. Ela havia contado a ele toda a história sobre Edward, sobre o casal de amigos que cuidava dele, e que agora precisavam se mudar para outro continente, deixando com uma difícil decisão a tomar.

13: E é isso. Agora eu tenho que cuidar dele, o que eu honestamente não sei se posso principalmente com mais três bebês, ou eu o deixo ir com eles e abro mão de vê-lo.

EF: Sinto muito.

13: olha você não precisa fazer isso.

EF: Fazer o quê?

13: estar aqui. Isso comigo, eu tenho que resolver.

EF: Tudo bem, eu fico feliz em ajudar - ele deu sorriso compreensivo.

13: obrigada. - ela retribuiu o sorriso

**Apartamento de Cameron e Chase, 3h00min**

Chase desfrutava um sono tranqüilo quando sentiu Cameron sacudi-lo freneticamente.

RC: O quê? - perguntou sonolento

AC: Acorda. - ela o balançou mais uma vez.

RC: Aconteceu alguma coisa? - olhando preocupado para Cameron, já completamente desperto

AC: Eu estou com desejo. - respondeu quase timidamente

RC: Desejo? Ok, o que é?

AC: Pizza de queijo de cabra com anchovas, azeitonas pretas, chocolate e coco ralado

RC: O que? E isso existe?

AC: Eu não sei, mas eu realmente quero isso

RC: Tá... Eehh... Okay. Eu dou um jeito.

AC: Thank you, você é o melhor marido do mundo - beijando-o

RC: Okay. I'm going. - ele levantou apressado e se vestiu rapidamente, antes de sair correndo pela porta.

**Carro do Chase, 03h30min **

Chase finalmente havia conseguido a pizza e estava voltando para casa quando seu celular tocou.

AC: Hey, honey

RC: Eu tenho boas notícias, consegui a pizza que você queria.

AC: Ahh... Na verdade... Eu mudei de idéia.

RC: O quê?

AC: é que... Agora, eu queria um sorvete de morango com brócolis e molho branco

RC: Um sorvete de...! Quer saber, não importa, eu vou conseguir pra você.

Ac: Thank you, baby. I love you

Chase desligou o telefone e soltou um suspiro cansado.

**Casa da 13 - dois meses depois, 14h10**

13 já chegava ao sexto mês de gravidez. Ela e Foreman estavam cada vez mais próximos e ela jurava que havia um clima entre eles, que era sempre interrompido pela presença de Wilson, que estava tentando ser participativo ao máximo da gravidez. Como agora. Os três tentavam montar berços enquanto um clima embaraçoso enchia o quarto já pintado dos bebês.

JW: Eu acho que se a gente encaixar esse pedaço naquele...

EF: Yeah... Talvez funcione. - disse mostrando um certo desapontamento com a presença do colega.

JW: Okay, então eu vou pegar esse lado aqui... Foreman, você pode ir buscar uma chave de fenda maior no armário. - ele parecia não perceber o desconforto do 'casal'. Foreman acenou positivamente com a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Foi então que 13 se aproximou dele.

13: Wilson... James. Foreman e eu... Nós meio que... Está rolando um clima entre nós, sabe? E você está meio que... No meio. Então, se você pudesse... - ela tentou explicar tomando cuidado para não magoá-lo.

JW: Oh... Ok... Eu já vou sair. - meio desapontado.  
13: Obrigada. - disse sorrindo antes de Foreman entrar novamente, trazendo a chave de fenda.

**Casa da Cuddy, um mês depois, 10h10min**

Cuddy havia acordado há algum tempo, mas permanecia deitada na cama. O cansaço e a preguiça causados pela gravidez a haviam impedido de levantar. Ela lia um livro quando ouviu a porta da frente se abrir. Alguns minutos depois, House entrou pela porta do quarto e, sem dizer uma palavra, se jogou na cama ao lado dela. Cuddy o olhou com uma expressão confusa, como se perguntasse o que ele estava fazendo ali.

GH: O que? Eu estava entediado e resolvi vir aqui... - ele deu de ombros. - E é claro que estou tentando ser participativo na vida dos meus filhos. - ele completou em falso tom maternal. Ela riu fracamente.

LC: Você passou na casa da Cameron também? - ela levantou as sobrancelhas desafiadoramente.

GH: É diferente... Você não tem um marido pra chutar a minha bunda daqui.

LC: Mas eu posso certamente fazer isso se você não tirar esse tênis. Está sujando a minha cama.  
GH: Você está grávida - ele disse como se duvidasse das palavras dela. - eu tenho uma bengala. - ele levantou a bengala como se a ameaçasse.

LC: House! - ela lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador e ele rapidamente começou a tirar o tênis. - Até parece que você iria bater em uma mulher grávida. - ela deu sorriso esperto.

GH: Você pode chutar um deficiente para fora, mas eu não posso ameaçar uma grávida. Not fair.

LC: World is not fair. - ela deu de ombros com um sorriso vitorioso. Ele não respondeu. Depois de alguns minutos de silencio ele finalmente resolveu puxar assunto.  
GH: O que você está lendo? - ele puxou o livro do colo dela.

LC: Nada... É só... Essas bobagens sobre nomes... - ela disse corando levemente, já esperando por um comentário sarcástico da parte dele

GH: Alguma coisa interessante? - ele respondeu para surpresa dela.

LC: Well... Eu gostei de Doroth.  
GH: Doroth? É ótimo se ela for fazer a nova versão do Mágico de Oz.

Cuddy rolou os olhos enquanto House começou a folhear o livro.  
GH: There's really someone named ABCDE?

LC: Aparentemente sim.

GH: Como alguém pode odiar tanto o próprio filho - Cuddy riu. - E quanto a Huela? - ele disse soltando uma gargalhada logo em seguida.  
LC: É espanhol... Ou feminino de Hugh.

GH: É horrível.

LC: Tem algo que você goste?

GH: Eu pensei em Rachel... - ele disse simplesmente. – Como a música do Eric Clapton e a personagem de _FRIENDS, _apesar de eu gostar mais da Monica_._ - ele adicionou em um tom de brincadeira.  
LC: Rachel, - ela sorriu - Eu gosto de Rachel. - O que você acha de Sophie?  
GH: Sábia. - disse olhando o significado do nome. - É... É um bom nome.

LC: Então, Rachel, Sophie... E a terceira?

GH: Eu não sei... Você não tem nada em mente?

LC: Eu acho que gosto de Claire... Não sei, é bonito.

Eles sorriram e permaneceram olhando perdidamente um para o outro. Antes que pudesse perceber, House estava se inclinando cada vez mais na direção dela, seus rostos separados por apenas centímetros.  
GH: Você tem certeza d... - ele sussurrou, mas foi interrompido pelos lábios dela pressionados contra os seus.

**Cafeteria do PPTH, 13h02**

Wilson encarava o nada, sentado na cafeteria, um sanduiche intocado a sua frente, quando Addison sentou na cadeira a sua frente, despertando-o de seus pensamentos.  
AM: Hey, - ela sorriu.

JW: Hey - ele cumprimentou, desanimado

AM: O que foi? - ela franziu a testa preocupadamente**. **

JW: Nada... É só que... 13 e Foreman estão meio que... Se acertando. Chase e Cameron estão felizes. Meu Deus, até House e Cuddy parecem estar indo a algum lugar enquanto eu continuo de fora.

AM: Sim, - ela respondeu em um tom pensativo. - mais vezes do que você imagina.  
JW: Eu já me separei três vezes. Três!

AM: Você fala isso pra mim? Eu era casada com o cara perfeito, mas o traí com o melhor amigo, depois ele se mudou pra Seattle, eu fui atrás dele, nós voltamos, nos separamos de vez, eu fiquei com o Mark de novo, mas o deixei pelo interno, que me deu o fora e, depois de tudo isso, eu me mudei pra LA, porque um cara me beijou. - desabafou, pensativa.

JW: Eu não me divorciei dela. - confessou.  
AM: O que?  
JW: 13. Depois que nos casamos em Vegas... Eu a enrolei com alguns papéis e ela acha que estamos divorciados, mas não. Eu não tive coragem. Já é difícil ser o cara que se divorciou três vezes, quem iria querer um cara com quatro divórcios?

AM: What? C'mon. Tem um monte de garotas que sairiam com você.

JW: Você sairia?

AM: Isso é um convite?

JW: E qual seria a resposta?

AM: Acho que... Sim.

Os dois se olharam por um momento antes de serem interrompidos pelo bip de Addison.

AM: É o House, - disse com um olhar preocupado depois de checar a chamada.

JW: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

AM: Eu... Não sei. Eu tenho que ir.

JW: Claro... Me bipa se tiver algo errado, por favor.

AM: Pode deixar.

Addison foi até o elevador apressadamente. Menos de 5 minutos depois ela entrava na sala de exame ginecológico para encontrar Cuddy deitada na maca.

AM: O que aconteceu?

GH: O que você acha? Ela está sangrando.

AM: I know. O que eu quis dizer foi quando, como isto aconteceu.

LC: Eu estava no banho e... - ela tentou dizer, já com a voz embargada.

AM: Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. - ela deu a volta na maca para ver mais de perto. - O sangramento não é forte o bastante para prejudicar o bebê ou você. Eu vou fazer um ultrassom. - ela foi até a máquina e iniciou o exame.

GH: Então, o que é? - perguntou, tentando esconder a ansiedade, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio enquanto Addison observava a tela do ultrassom.

AM: A placenta está instalada perto do colo do útero. Eu vi no primeiro ultrassom, mas é normal no início da gravidez, a placenta se move com o tempo. Mas no caso da Lisa, ela tem uma placenta previa parcial. A placenta não se deslocou e, com a expansão do útero se descolou, causando o sangramento. Você vai ter que ficar em repouso, tirar licença no hospital e descansar.

Cuddy olhou para Addison com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sem acreditar no que ela dizia. House, por sua vez, olhava para Cuddy, preocupado. Já Addison olhava para ambos como se tentasse consolá-los.

LC: Eu não quero perder os meus bebês...

AM: Não precisa se desesperar, vai ficar tudo bem. No máximo vamos ter q fazer uma cesariana, mas só vamos saber na hora. – ela deu um sorriso confortante, mas Cuddy continuava chorando.

Depois de alguns minutos de choro, Addison finalmente conseguiu acalmar Cuddy e saiu da sala. Um silêncio embaraçoso preencheu a sala. Cuddy terminava de secar as lágrimas enquanto House apenas encarava o nada, pensativo, sentado na cadeira ao lado da maca.

GH: Você quer... Que eu te leve pra casa? – Ele finalmente resolveu falar.

LC: É... Seria bom.

GH: É... Okay.

Ela se levantou e trocou de roupa enquanto ele apenas encarava o chão, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

LC: Thank you. – ela disse aproximando-se dele. Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e os dois deixaram o quarto de hospital.

Depois de alguns minutos os dois chegaram à casa de Cuddy. House estacionou o carro dela na garagem e os dois saíram em direção à porta sem uma palavra. Ela destrancou a porta e ele deu um passo para entrar. Porem ao mesmo tempo ela avançou para dentro, fazendo com que os dois ficassem frente a frente. House começava a se inclinar para ela, quando foi interrompido.

LC: O que estamos fazendo? – ela perguntou sem se afastar. – Eu estou grávida de você. Você praticamente vive aqui e agora... Você me beija. Para onde nós estamos indo?

GH: Eu não me importo com para onde isso está indo, desde que chegue a algum lugar. – ele respondeu com sinceridade. Ela curvou os lábios em um sorriso de contentamento e se inclinou para completar o beijo, antes de fechar a porta atrás dos dois.

* * *

**NA: **_Então, esse é o penultimo cap. Agora teremos os partos e mais o epílogo ;)_

_Espero que gostem. Obrigada por lerem e por favor comentem :)_

_BJOS_


	16. Chapter 16

**Apartamento de Cameron e Chase, 08h17min**

Chase dormia tranquilamente quando foi despertado de forma repentina por Cameron, que o chacoalhava freneticamente. Ele abriu os olhos para vê-la sentada na beirada da cama com o rosto contorcendo de dor.

RC: Ah meu Deus, o que houve? Você está bem? Está tudo bem? Quer que eu chame uma ambulância? - perguntou rapidamente com uma expressão de desespero.

AC: Eu não acho que vá dar tempo. - disse segurando a barriga com uma expressão de dor.

RC: Ok, fica calma, - ele se levantou da cama antes de começar a andar de um lado para outro - Vai dar tudo certo. Só fica calma.

AC: Aaaaaahhhhhhh! - gritou, sentando-se na cama com a respiração ofegante.

RC: Eu vou ligar pra ambulância, isso, - ele foi até o telefone - e pra Addison também.

AC: Ok, ok, rápido.

Chase discou rapidamente os números. A ambulância demoraria algum tempo para chegar e eles certamente não tinham esse tempo. Ele então ligou para Addison, que declarou estar ocupada com o parto de Cuddy no momento e mandou que ele checasse a dilatação e, caso fosse muita, ela devia começar a empurrar agora mesmo. Chase fez como lhe foi dito e constatou o pior: o bebê estava nascendo e ele teria que começar o parto agora.

RC: Ok, você sabe como funciona. Mantenha as pernas abertas e empurre o máximo que conseguir.

Cameron abriu as pernas largamente enquanto apoiava as costas na cabeceira da cama e começou a empurrar.

**PPTH, 08h45min**

House chegou a sua sala caminhando tranquilamente. Ele aproveitara o fato de que não havia passado a noite com Cuddy para chegar atrasado e dormir um pouco mais. Ao entrar, encontrou Kutner e Taub sentados a mesa.

GH: Bom dia, - gritou. - O que temos para hoje?

LK: O que você tá fazendo - perguntou com uma expressão confusa.

House foi até a porta e leu seu nome no vidro.

GH: Eu trabalho aqui.

CT: Você não sabe?

GH: Bom, claramente não.

CT: Cuddy entrou em trabalho de parto há meia hora. Wilson está tentando te ligar desde então, mas o seu telefone e celular só davam caixa postal.

GH: Droga! Onde ela está?

LK: Na maternidade, onde mais? - deu de ombros

House lançou um olhar irritado para Kutner antes de sair da sala mancando apressadamente.

**Parque Municipal de Princeton, 08h25min**

13 resolvera apresentar Foreman a Edward e agora, lá estavam os três desfrutando de uma agradável manhã no parque. Os três caminhavam lentamente enquanto conversavam com o garoto sobre a escola, os amigos, etc. De repente 13 parou.

EF: O que foi? - perguntou preocupado.

13: Contração, - ela respirou fundo.

EF: Você quer dizer que...

13: Aham, os bebês estão vindo.

EH: Meus irmãos vão nascer agora? - perguntou animado.

13: Sim, querido. - respondeu, fechando os olhos de dor devido a outra contração.

EF: Okay, senta aqui, - indicou um banco no parque e ela se sentou. - Você acha que conseguimos ir até o hospital de carro ou quer que eu chame uma ambulância?

13: Eu acho que não dá tempo. Nós estamos longe e com o trânsito... - ela foi interrompida por mais uma forte contração. - Chame a ambulância.

**Maternidade do PPTH, 08h53min**

House entrou bruscamente no quarto onde Cuddy estava. Ela se encontrava na cama, suando, com as pernas abertas enquanto Addie sentava a sua frente, examinado sua dilatação.

AM: Onde diabos você estava? - perguntou enquanto levantava correndo para pegar alguma coisa do outro lado da sala.

GH: How is it going?

AM: Os bebês estão vindo, ela precisa começar a empurrar.

LC: Eu não posso. Eu não posso fazer isso, House. Eu não posso. - disse desesperada enquanto as lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

GH: Sim, você pode. C'mon, onde está aquela mulher forte por quem eu me... - parou abruptamente ao se dar conta das palavras que ia pronunciar; resolveu mudar de rumo. - Olha, eu sei que você consegue fazer isso. Eu estarei com você o tempo todo.

LC: I... I can't. Its three babies! And it hurts like hell! - ela disse antes de soltar um grito de dor.

AM: Lisa, tem três bebês tentando nascer aqui e você precisa por eles pra fora! C'mon!

LC: Eu não...

GH: Olha, Cuddy, eu sei que isso é difícil, dói e você provavelmente acha que não está pronta, e eu também não estou, mas você precisa fazer isso, e precisa fazer agora! São os seus filhos, Cuddy! Aja como a boa mãe que com certeza você vai ser e comece a empurrá-los pra fora. - disse em tom determinado antes de segurar a mão dele e acenar positivamente.

LC: Okay, - respondeu antes soltar um gemido alto e dar o primeiro empurrão.

**Apartamento de Cameron e Chase, 08h59min**

Após muito esforço e dor, Chase ergueu-se com o primeiro bebê em seus braços.

RC: É o Gabriel.

Desobstruiu suas vias respiratórias e limpou-o rapidamente, envolvendo-o em uma toalha limpa.

RC: Ok, agora vem o outro. Continue empurrando.

Cameron empurrou com força e logo ouviram o choro do segundo bebê.

RC: Ok, agora veio a Meredith. - disse Chase, emocionado, enquanto fazia o mesmo que fizera com o outro bebê. - Muito bem, agora só falta uma.

AC: Oh, God! Eu já tive dois bebês e sem anestesia. Me deixa em paz. - exausta.

RC: C'mon, você pode fazer isso, ok? Só mais um empurrão.

AC: Ok. - concordou ela, preparando-se.

Um último e dolorido empurrão depois, o terceiro bebê saiu, gritando a plenos pulmões. Chase limpou-a e entregou-a para Cameron.

RC: Aqui está. A nossa pequena Annabel. - e logo depois colocou Gabriel e Meredith no colo da mãe.

**Ambulância, 9h32min**

13, Foreman e Edward já estavam na ambulância há cerca de 15min quando o paramédico anunciou que não poderiam esperar nem mais um segundo.

PM1: Não temos mais tempo. Temos que parar a ambulância e fazer o parto aqui mesmo.

PM2: O que?

PM1: É, o primeiro bebê já está vindo. Manda parar a droga da ambulância! – se dirigiu ao colega, mas percebeu que o mesmo havia desmaiado. – Droga! Você é médico, certo? – se dirigiu a Foreman.

EF: Sim, sou. Eu posso te ajudar. – disse antes de se dirigir ao garoto. – Edward, pede pra parar a ambulância.

EH: Aaahh... Ok, - respondeu, entre assustado e empolgado, antes de ir até o motorista e pedir para estacionar.

13: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh... – gritou, apertando o braço de Foreman, que soltou um breve grito de susto.

PM1: Okay, eu já estou vendo a cabeça.

EF: Agora, empurra com força. – ele se dirigiu a 13 e ela obedeceu soltando mais um grito de dor.

Com algum esforço, o primeiro bebê finalmente saiu. Era a garota, a quem Wilson havia decidido chamar de Jane.

PM1: Pega logo, o próximo já está vindo – disse colocando rapidamente o bebê nos braços de Edward, que olhou assustado para a pequena garotinha.

Não muito tempo depois veio o segundo; Travor. Foreman segurou o garoto com um sorriso.

EF: Isso! Você está indo bem. Só mais um pouco, já está acabando.

13 empurrou mais algumas vezes e então veio o ultimo, que ela e Foreman haviam decidido, juntos, chamar de Willian. O paramédico tomou as devidas providencias e, quando as coisas se acalmaram, 13 segurou os bebês, enquanto o paramédico pedia ao motorista para reiniciar o trajeto.

**Maternidade do PPTH, 11h07min**

Cuddy agora gritava mais desesperadamente do que nunca. Os bebês não saíam de jeito nenhum.

AM: Não tem jeito. Ela já está dilatada, mas o bebê não passa pela placenta. Nós vamos ter que fazer uma cesariana.

LC: O que? – exclamou antes de soltar mais um grito e esmagar a mão de House.

AM: Vai ficar tudo bem, Lisa. É só uma cesárea.

LC: Mas e se...

GH: Escuta, vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou estar lá com você. Eu não me preparei pra isso por nove meses pra acabar tudo agora, okay?

LC: Okay.

Cuddy respirou fundo e os três, mais o staff de Addie saíram a caminho da OR. Ao passar pelo corredor, se depararam com Wilson, que aguardava agitado.

JW: O que houve? – se dirigiu a Addie enquanto os outros continuaram apressadamente.

AM: Os bebês não vão passar pela placenta, ela vai precisar de uma cesárea. – respondeu agitadamente antes de soltar um suspiro pesado.

JW: Você está bem?

AM: Estou, é só que... ela é minha melhor amiga, e são três bebês, e na idade dela... Está tudo nas minhas mãos, eu... Eu vou ficar bem.

JW: Sim, você vai. – ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela e acenou positivamente a reassegurando.

Addie lhe lançou um olhar agradecido e saiu apressadamente em direção a OR.

Alguns minutos depois, Chase e Cameron entraram na sala de espera, ela em uma cadeira de rodas, segurando dois dos bebês, enquanto Chase segurava o terceiro.

JW: Hey, eles também já nasceram?

AC: Também?

JW: É, Foreman acabou de ligar dizendo que a 13 teve os bebês no caminho pra cá e a Cuddy já está em trabalho de parto. House e Addie estão com ela.

AC: Nossa, mais uma coincidência.

JW: Mas, quem fez o parto?

RC: Eu fiz. Quando ela me acordou dizendo que era a hora, a dilatação já estava alta; não daria tempo de chegar, então eu fiz, em casa. Um parto a moda antiga – ele sorriu.

AC: Nem me fale – ela fechou os olhos lembrando-se da dor.

Mais algum tempo dos três apenas brincando com os bebês até que Foreman, 13 e Edward chegaram com os bebês.

JW: Até que enfim – ele se apressou para pegar a garotinha.

13: Ei, calma. Nós ainda temos que levá-los para serem examinados. Eles nasceram na ambulância.

JW: Okay, eu vou com vocês.

**OR do PPTH, 12h30min**

Addie estava quase conseguindo retirar o primeiro bebê, quando o monitor cardíaco do bebê começou a apitar, indicando que os batimentos estavam caindo.

AM: O bebê não está conseguindo respirar, eu preciso tirar agora.

GH: Ela está sangrando muito, se tirarmos o bebê a hemorragia aumenta e é provável que ela não aguente.

AM: Se eu não tirar o bebê agora, ele morre.

GH: I don't care! – ele gritou. – Você tem que salvar a ela, não importa o resto.

Addie o encarou com um olhar que ficava entre incredulidade e irritação.

AM: Já chega. É por isso que eu não deixo os familiares entrarem. Sai.

GH: O que? Não, eu não vou sair.

AM: Get the hell out of my OR, House! – ela gritou.

House saiu furiosamente da sala e foi até a sala de espera, onde Wilson, Cameron, Chase, 13, Foreman, Edward, Kutner , Taub e todos os bebês aguardavam.

JW: How is it going? – perguntou preocupado.

GH: Ela tem uma hemorragia. Montgomery quer tirar os bebês. Ela não vai sobreviver. – ele abaixou a cabeça e todos o olharam tristemente.

JW: Olha, Addison é uma ótima obstetra, a melhor. E no pior dos casos, pelo menos você vai ter as suas filhas. – disse colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo.

House então levantou a cabeça e se afastou de Wilson em um movimento brusco.

GH: I don't want any baby! – ele gritou. – I want Cuddy! – ele sentou-se inconformado, apoiando a testa em uma das mãos enquanto todos o olhavam com pesar.

**OR, 12h33min**

Logo depois que House saiu, Addison tirou o primeiro bebê, que não estava respirando direito e entregou-o para o pediatra para que cuidasse dele. Ela então tirou rapidamente os outros dois bebês, que não apresentaram nenhum problema, e começou o procedimento para conter a hemorragia.

AM: Sucção! – pediu, porém a sucção não parecia dar conta da quantidade de sangue e ela ainda não conseguia chegar à origem da hemorragia.

Addison estava cada vez mais preocupada, até que finalmente achou o foco do sangramento e começou a suturar. De repente o monitor cardíaco começou a apitar.

Enfermeira: Os batimentos estão subindo muito depressa. Ela vai ter uma parada!

AM: Estou quase terminando!

Enf: Não tem mais tempo! Ela está tendo uma parada cardíaca!

AM: Só mais um minuto! Damn it!

Quando Addison acabou, o monitor mostrava uma linha reta enquanto emitia um som estabilizado; os batimentos haviam parado por completo. Ela apenas encarava a cena enquanto as enfermeiras tentavam repetidamente ressuscitá-la.

Enf: She's gone. – disse, afastando-se depois de muitas tentativas. – Você tem que declarar o óbito.

Addison finalmente tirou os olhos do monitor e encarou a enfermeira, atordoada. Ela deu a volta na cama e foi até a enfermeira.

AM: No, she's not. – sussurrou antes de pegar o desfibrilador e voltar-se para Cuddy.

**Sala de espera do PPTH, 12h58min**

Todos aguardavam silenciosos e apreensivos por notícias. House permanecia sentado de cabeça baixa, sem muitas esperanças de que Cuddy sobrevivesse. Percebeu uma movimentação quando todos se viraram para ver Addie que se aproximava com uma expressão séria.

JW: E então? – perguntou enquanto House se levantava apreensivo.

AM: Ela... – fez uma pausa dramática. -... está bem. Estão todas bem. – ela sorriu e todos suspiraram aliviados.

Em um ato inesperado, Wilson a beijou apaixonadamente. Addison assustou-se em um primeiro momento, mas logo correspondeu ao beijo em igual intensidade. Todos pararam um minuto para observar a cena até que House resolveu interrompê-los.

GH: Se vocês já acabaram com o "make out session", eu quero ver a Cuddy.

AM: Aaahhh... – começou, ainda desorientada pelo beijo. – Ela já está no quarto.

House saiu apressado, mas não antes de soltar um comentário.

GH: E vocês dois, please, get a room!

**Quarto da Cuddy, 13h45min**

Cuddy acordara há dez minutos e os bebês já se encontravam em seu quarto. House estava sentado na poltrona a lado da cama com um dos bebês em seus braços enquanto Cuddy segurava os outros dois.

GH: Então, quem é quem?

LC: Não sei, o que você acha?

GH: Essa aqui é minha favorita, então tem que se chamar Rachel.

LC: Você não pode ter uma favorita.

GH: Ela gosta de brincar com a minha barba e me bate quando eu tento afastar a mão dela. E ela tem os seus olhos. She's just like you.

LC: Ok – ela olhou para o bebê em seu braço direito. – Esta vai ser a Claire. E esta vai ser a Sophie.

GH: Pois é, com tantos bebês você vai precisar de ajuda.

LC: É, eu acho que vou ter que contratar duas babás.

GH: Eu poderia ajudar.

LC: Claro, você pode vir quando quiser.

GH: Não é mais fácil eu deixar minhas coisas na sua casa?

LC: House, are you trying to tell me something?

GH: Am I?

LC: House…

GH: Ok, let's move in together.

* * *

**N/A**_: Mil desculpas pela demora, é que faltou inspiração =P_

_ Esse foi o último capítulo. Agora tem mais o epílogo e acaba. Obrigada pelos comentários e por acompanharem._


	17. Epílogo

_**A/N: **Ooookay, finalmente, aqui está o epilogo prometido. Eu sinceramente não sei como uma coisa tão simples demorou taaaanto pra sair, mas saiu. Infinitas desculpas pela demora, espero que ainda estejam lendo :P Anyway, aproveitem, boa leitura e não esqueçam do review hehe :D_

* * *

**Dois anos depois**

Chase aguardava ansioso na frente do altar. Era costume a noiva atrasar mas isso não o confortava nem um pouco. Suas mãos estavam pingando de suor e ele não conseguia parar de bater o pé ansiosamente contra o chão. Os dois haviam decidido esperar mais tempo do que planejavam para se casarem. Depois do nascimento dos bebês as coisas haviam ficado atribuladas demais para planejar uma cerimônia como eles queriam. Agora, que as crianças já estavam com dois anos, eles finalmente encontraram tempo e disposição para casar.

Os pensamentos de Chase foram interrompidos quando a música começou a tocar e ele percebeu que finalmente o momento havia chegado. O médico assistiu com um enorme sorriso enquanto Cameron entrava na capela a passos lentos, com olhos marejados. Logo atrás dela vinham as três crianças, Annabell, Meredith e Gabriel, escoltadas por Edward, carregando as alianças.

A cerimônia passou como um flash. Tudo correu como planejado e agora todos estavam na festa, no jardim da casa de Chase e Cameron, onde a noiva iria jogar o buquê.

EF: Você não vai lá pegar? – perguntou, indicando o aglomerado de mulheres que se formava.

13: Não, eu não acredito nessas coisas. – disse, enquanto observava os filhos, Jane, Travor e William brincando ao lado.

EF: Você quem sabe. – dando de ombros.

Neste momento Cameron jogou o buquê, que caiu milagrosamente no colo de 13. Os convidados aplaudiram animadamente, enquanto 13 apenas olhava para as flores sem dar muita importância.

Travor: Mamãe, o tio Taub falou que quem pega o buquê, casa.

William: Vocês vão se casar?

13: Ah...

EF: A gente podia.

13: O quê? – perguntou, surpresa.

Foreman tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso e a colocou sobre a mesa. 13 abriu e se deparou com um anel.

EF: Você quer casar comigo?

13: Ah... sim. – disse com um sorriso, inclinando-se para beijá-lo.

Crianças: Eeewwww.

* * *

GH: Graças a Deus acabou. Hora do open bar.

LC: Pára de reclamar. - Cuddy rolou os olhos.

GH: Desculpa. Esqueci que você adora essas coisas.

LC: Que coisas?

GH: Essas_ coisas_, casamento, happy endings, bla bla bla.

LC: Eu não adoro essas coisas. - ela tentou, mas não convenceu.

GH: Ah não? - perguntou cético. - Então se eu pedisse pra casar comigo você ia dizer não?

Cuddy arregalou os olhos por um momento e o encarou sem palavras.

GH: Viu? Você adora essas coisas. - ele deu um sorriso vitorioso e ao mesmo tempo fofo.

LC: Você não presta, House. - ela lançou um olhar matador na direção dele.

GH: Não, eu não presto mesmo. - ele suspirou com um sorriso e a puxou pela cintura. - Mas por alguma razão incompreensível à humanidade, você me ama.

LC: Você tem muita sorte. - ela sussurrou em um tom brincalhão enquanto levava seus lábios até os dele.

GH: Nem me fale. - ele murmurou contra os lábios dela antes de beijá-la docemente.

No entanto o beijo foi logo interrompido pelos gritos agudos de 'mommy' que se aproximavam cada vez mais. Cuddy olhou para as duas filhas com o máximo de paciência que conseguia, sem se afastar de House. Ela amava as meninas mais do que tudo, mas às vezes era enlouquecedor.

LC: O que foi, baby? - ela perguntou docemente.

Sophie: Mommy, Rachel não me deixa brincar com ela e com a Jane. - a garotinha reclamou com um olhar de partir o coração.

Rachel: Ela não segue as regras! Minha brincadeira, minhas regras. - a outra respondeu com o mesmo olhar petulante da mãe.

House solto uma risada discreta enquanto afundava seu rosto no cabelo de Cuddy.

GH: Eu sempre disse que ela era igual a você.

LC: Ok, honey, - ela disse se dirigindo a Rachel. - Por que vocês não brincam todas juntas? - ela deu um sorriso paciente. - Sophie, você respeita as regras da sua irmã e depois você pode fazer as regras, ok?

Sophie/Rachel: Ok, mommy. - as duas responderam obedientes e saíram, um tanto contrariadas.

GH: Você é ótima com crises. - ele brincou.

LC: Alguém tem que ser.

GH: Você tá dizendo que eu não dou conta delas?

LC: Você nem abre a boca!

GH: É claro, você controla tudo! O que eu ia dizer?

LC: Alguma coisa de útil. - ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

GH: Eu diria se você deixasse.

LC: House, shut up. - ela rolou os olhos.

GH: Make me. - ele disse em um tom desafiador e ela não pensou duas vezes antes de beijá-lo com todo gosto.

E mais uma vez o momento não durou muito. Dessa vez foi a voz da terceira das meninas, Claire, que interrompeu o casal.

Claire: Mommy! A tia Addie e o tio Jimmy!

Cuddy virou para ver a filha no colo de Addie, enquanto ela e Wilson os olhavam com sorrisos levemente maliciosos.

GH: Qual é, Montgomery, - ele suspirou frustrado. - Você me odeia tanto assim?

AM: Ainda mais. - ela deu um sorriso largo antes de se virar para a garotinha em seu colo. – Querida, por que você não vai brincar enquanto eu converso com a sua mãe? Eu prometo que depois eu te levo para comer o bolo.

Claire: Okay. – disse alegre antes de dar um sorriso para a mãe e sair em direção a área onde as crianças brincavam.

LC: Oi, Addie. - ela cumprimentou a amiga com um beijo. - Oi, James. - ela repetiu o movimento com o oncologista.

JW: Então, como vão as coisas?

GH: Ótimas, até você interromper, como sempre.

AM: E as meninas?

LC: Estão ótimas. Eu estou pensando em colocá-las na natação esse verão.

JW: Isso é ótimo, Jane também começou verão passado.

LC: E como foi em Connectcut?

AM: Surpreendentemente bem. A Bizzy gostou dele.

LC: Quanta sorte, acho que ele é o primeiro que ela realmente aprova.

AM: Sim, ele é.

JW: Acho que eu dei sorte.

AM: You know better than that. - ela rolou os olhos.

GH: Ok, eu preciso de uma bebida, antes que essa conversa 'desperate housewives' destrua a minha reputação.

LC: Que reputação? Você perdeu sua fama de mal quando Taub te pegou dormindo abraçado com as meninas na sua poltrona. - ele sorriu largamente com a memória. - Eu ainda tenho a foto, é o meu papel de parede.

AM: Oowwn. - ela disse sabendo que iria irritá-lo. - Manda pra mim? Talvez eu faça um pôster.

JW: Ótima ideia!

GH: That's just great. Posso pegar minha bebida agora?

JW: Na verdade não. Nós temos uma coisa pra contar.

GH: O que? Vocês vão se casar? Ótimo, a quinta vez é um charme.

LC: House. - ela o olhou com repreensão.

GH: O que? - ele respondeu inocentemente. - É a verdade...

AM: Eu estou grávida.

House e Cuddy se viraram para os amigos com expressões chocadas.

JW: Nós vamos ter um bebê. - ele disse cheio de entusiasmo.

LC: Ahh... Parabéns. - ela abraçou a amiga e logo depois Wilson.

13: Ei, qual é a comemoração?

GH: Wilson plantou sua semente no terreno dos Montgomery.

JW: Nós vamos ter um bebê.

EF: Oh, parabéns! Falando em comemoração, a gente vai se casar.

AM: Ah... parabéns!

RC: Pessoal, vocês se lembram daquele cara? Thomas Anderson? – perguntou, aproximando-se com Cameron.

LC: Como se desse pra esquecer. – disse, rolando os olhos, irritada com a lembrança da viagem a Las Vegas.

RC: Eu fiquei sabendo que ele foi preso.

GH: Por quê? Tentou matar mais algum médico enfurnado numa van?

RC: Basicamente. – disse, simplesmente.

AC: Ele estava superfaturando as viagens. Ele declarou que nós fomos de 1ª classe, ficamos num hotel 5 estrelas, um quarto pra cada um...

EF: Que absurdo...

AC: É, mas pensa bem, se não fosse por ele e aquela viagem furada, nós não estaríamos aqui. Eles não estariam aqui.

Todos olharam para as crianças, pensando que Cameron tinha razão. No final das contas, valeu a pena.

**The End :)**

* * *

_É isso, acabou. Muito, muito obrigada a todos que leram e acompanharam, e que não deistiram msm com a demora hehe. Obrigada a _**Pri Malta **_- _**McFlower **_- _**Seddy's **_- _**Midnight huudgeens **_- _**Liz-House **_- _**Mrs Masen Cullen**_ - _**ClahRR**_ - _**Lara Maysa**_ - _**LGP13**_ - _**July397**_ - _**Inseries**_ - _**d.v.p **_Obrigada por comentarem e darem força pra essa insanidade xD._

_Bjos e até a próxima ;)_


End file.
